The Rowdyruff girl
by Flower princess11
Summary: After a fight with the professor, Buttercup leaves to go blow off steam but has a run in with the Rowdyruff boys, where she loses her memory. They then trick her into thinking that she is a bad guy and their friend. Now Bad Buttercup goes on a rampage all over Townsville with them and it's up to Blossom,Bubbles and the Professor to save her before she does something REALLY bad.
1. The start of trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl  
**

 _ **Chapter 1: The start of trouble  
**_

" _ **THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!** A nice, wholesome city, filled with very nice, wholesome citizens, just going along with their nice, happy lives...a wonderful city filled with good schools, good citizens and a good atmosphere in general..._"The Narrator said to the audience as the many citizens just went about their day, working, playing together and just having a nice time together.

 _"And we all know the reason for why Townsville is such a nice, wholesome place...three reasons to be precise...The Powerpuff girls..._ "The Narrator continued as the story is now taking place at the Powerpuff girl's own home.

" _The cities protectors and the sweetest, most wholesome and positive people you will ever see..."_ He continued.

"Give it back Buttercup, it's my turn!..."Bubbles shouted.

"No way Bubbles, I was here first!..."Buttercup shouted back. ..

 _"Well...most of the time, anyway..."_ The Narrator said before focusing on the story that was unfolding.

Buttercup and Bubbles were currently fighting over the TV control, while Blossom was nearby, trying to read a book, but she was becoming irritated by their fighting.

"Will you two just cut it out!..." Blossom shouted at them.

"It's my turn to pick what to watch on TV..."Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, every time you get to pick, you pick the magical adventures of Fluffy Bunny and the TV Guide says it won't be on for half an hour and the world's wildest car chases is on right now. ..."Buttercup said as she tugged more, but Bubbles was being stubborn.

"I don't care! It's my turn..." Bubbles shouted as she continued to hold the control tightly.

Their bickering would have gone on forever, until something...or rather someone, got their attention...

"Buttercup, could you come here for a moment..." They all heard the Professor call from his home office...

Bubbles and Blossom sent a glance at Buttercup, who finally let go of the TV remote.

"What did you do this time?..." Blossom asked while Bubbles picked the remote up...

Buttercup said nothing as she just flew to the Professor and Blossom and Bubbles, out of curiosity, followed her. They soon arrived to the Professors office and saw their father figure looking particularly unhappy about something...

"What is it Professor?..."Buttercup asked, wondering what was up.

"I just received a call from Ms. Keane ...she said that you got into another fight with Mitch Michelson today ..." Professor said with a stern, disapproving look on his face.

Buttercup blinked before she just frowned and crossed her arms...

"Yeah...so what. ..it's not like I hit him or anything..." Buttercup said in a serious tone of voice.

"According to her, she says that she saw you hoisting him by the leg and threatening to hit him until she broke you two up..." The Professor said in a disapproving manner.

"Mitch stared it! He had the nerve to say that I couldn't play dodgeball with him and Llyod and Floyd just because I am a girl!..." Buttercup shouted in her defense.

Lately Mitch has been on a sexist streak and refuses to play with any of the girls and it drove Buttercup mad when he dismissed her skills like that...He had to be taught a lesson...However, their teacher broke up the fight and then the mayor called them in order to inform them that a bunch of monsters were attacking the city, which took them the rest of the afternoon to do...

"As much as I don't approve of that kind of mindset, trying to beat him up wasn't the right answer.."Professor said.

"We'll, it totally _felt_ like the right answer..." Buttercup muttered under her breath but her father heard her and frowned...

"Buttercup I thought we agreed that unless it's to save the city from harm, you wouldn't resort to violence, we have been over this..."Professor said with a sigh

"It wasn't my fault...Mitch needed to be taken down a peg..." Buttercup said stubbornly.

"Buttercup I mean it, this attitude of yours has been getting out of hand lately...'Professor Utonium said in a stern voice.

"What attitude?..."Buttercup asked out loud.

"I mean that lately you have been acting very irresponsibly and getting into a lot of trouble..."The Professor said in a stern way.

"Name one other time I got into trouble?..." Buttercup demanded.

"How about ruining the azaleas yesterday when you were playing soccer in the backyard...'Professor Utonium reminded her, still peeved that the flowers had been caught in the crossfire of her playtime...

"Not to mention you tried to take my comb and broke it..."Blossom said with her arms crossed., reminding them that she and Bubbles were here..

"That was an accident and so were the azaleas!...'Buttercup said in a defensive tone.

"And you said the sweater I made Octi made him look dumb..."Bubbles said as she held her favorite toy close to her...

"I said I was sorry, okay... besides you guys just overreacted, anyway..."Buttercup shouted, making the Professor frown at her response...

When is she going to learn that this attitude and temper of hers is going to get her in trouble one of these days?

"I'm sorry honey but today makes strike three and because of that there will be no television tonight..."He said, causing the green Powerpuff to gasp in shock.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_ But tonight is season finale of _**CAGE BRAWL,**_ the big match between the Eliminator and Thugzilla!...'Buttercup shouted in dismay, since it's her favorite show and she has been waiting weeks to see it.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I mean it...no television tonight...end of discussion...'Professor said while Bubbles held Octi tightly and Blossom looked at her smugly.

Buttercup gritted her teeth in anger, her face became red and it's obvious that her temper is about to raise...

"Screaming your head off won't change my mind...'Professor said, already predicting where this is going once he saw his tough daughter about to open her mouth.

Buttercup was shaking in anger now, but somehow, managed to restrain herself and just let out an angry groan, turned around and soon found herself flying out the door..." I'm going out!..."She yelled before slamming the door shut...LOUDLY!

Professor Utonium, Blossom and Bubbles all flinched at the loud noise and looked out to see Buttercup flying away, most likely to blow off some steam.

"Just be back by dinner time, I mean it, young lady..."Professor shouted before his wild daughter was out of sight.

"She's mad...'Bubbles commented.

"Obviously..."Blossom said with her arms crossed, annoyed by Buttercup's temper tantrums...

"Professor, don't you think that might have been a little too much...she has been talking about this show for weeks..."Bubbles piped up, surprising her father and other sister.

"I don't like having to punish her sweetie, I honestly don't but she needs to learn to control her temper...though maybe I'll have another talk with her once she's done blowing off steam..."Professor said as he continued to look out the window.

"Bubbles, Buttercup is our sister and the Professor is our father...it's his job to discipline if he needs to and Buttercup had it coming...she has to learn that her type of attitude, breaking things, teasing, fighting people and causing trouble isn't accepted anywhere, especially since she is a Powerpuff girl and she needs to set an example...'Blossom said in her "I'm the mature one" voice she always has during times like these.

Bubbles said nothing as she continued to look out the window in the direction where Buttercup flew off to. Sure, she didn't like it when she teases her or tries hogging the remote but still...she's her sister and she looked really sad by the whole thing before she got angry.

The blue Powerpuff girl then decided to just accept that it happen, took her Octi and went to play in the next room while she and the others waited for the hot blooded sister to return from whatever it is she is doing..

Bubbles just hoped that she would be okay, though...

* * *

 _With Buttercup_

The very angry little girl was flying as fast as she could, trying to find either a giant monster or a stupid villain in order to take her aggression out on but so far, she couldn't find any...and it wasn't helping with her mood...

"I can't believe the Professor...stupid Blossom...Stupid Bubbles..Stupid Mitch...I didn't do anything wrong...they just overreacted..."Buttercup grumbled as she still tried to find a stray monster to beat up...

If she doesn't vent soon, she was pretty sure she was going to snap..and if that happens, she won't be able to control any of her actions on whatever sap comes across her way...

She made it to the seediest, most crime infested part of the city but to her immense dismay, she didn't see any petty crooks, con artists or thugs wanting to cause trouble...and that made her feel worse.

' _ **WHERE IS EVERYBODY?**_...'Buttercup screamed in outrage.

Unknown to her, some of the smaller time crooks had seen her flying this way, had called his buddies to inform them and they all scattered to find a place to hide, since they realized that she was in a bad mood and didn't want to risk becoming a target to every villains worst fear...

Buttercup in a **_bad mood..._**

When she couldn't find anyone to fight, she settled for taking her aggression out on a rusty old trash can in the alley, punching and kicking it as if it was almost like a punching bag of sorts.

 _ **"STUPID!...STUPID! TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND ONE OF THOSE...**_ " She muttered each time she punched the old trash can until it was literally obliterated by her blows.

She soon turned her attention to whatever other old junk she could use to break and blast, until her pent up fury was spent and she could calm down and relax...

However, as she was busy trying to crush and old dumpster, she didn't realize that three figures had noticed her and had walked...or rather flown into the alley as well, with dark smirks on their faces as she continued to break stuff...

"Well, well, well...look at what we got right here?...'A voice said that got Buttercup's attention.

She whipped around and mentally cursed when she saw who else was in the alley. Just ten feet away from her are three boys, one with a red shirt, hat and red hair, a blonde boy with blue eyes and a blue shirt and the last one is a dark haired boy with green eyes and a green shirt and they were all sporting nasty looking grins on their faces...

It's Brick, Boomer and Butch, the Rowdyruff boys and one of her and her sister's enemies and the biggest troubles makers in town...

"What do you guys want?...'Buttercup said as she got up in the defensive, while on the inside she was panicking.

Sure, she is the toughest fighter and she has faced some bad guys alone before but this is different. The Rowdyruff boys are the only people in the world who are close to equal to her and her sister's in terms of power, and it's only her against the three of them.

This is _**NOT**_ looking good for her...

"You're on out turf, sissy puff...'Brick said as he sent a vicious scowl at her...

"Don't call me that!..."Buttercup said, her anger overpowering her fear right now.

"It's true, you and your sisters are a bunch of sissies..."Boomer said in his dumb voice.

'Speaking of which, where are your sisters, anyway?..." Butch said as his left eye began to twitch once again.

"Not here...'Buttercup answered as she tried to look for something... _anything_ to use to her advantage before this goes ugly.

And she knew that it will...

"Well we were planning on attacking all three of you together sometime this week, but since you're already here...we might as well kick your butt as a warm up..."Butch said as he cracked his knuckles, while his brothers looked like they liked that idea,

"Don't talk like you can beat me!..."Buttercup's anger and pride were on autopilot right now and she didn't care if she was hopelessly outnumbered.

NO ONE UNDERESTIMATES HER... _ **EVER!**_

"OR WHAT?! What are you going to do? Make us play tea parties with you or something?..."Brick sneered.

 _ **"I DON'T EVEN LIKE TEA PARTIES!...**_ "Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs and soon went into the air, her anger clouding her judgement...again...

Butch, Brick and Boomer all descended on her and as hard as Buttercup tried to dodge and fight back, it was three against one and in almost no time, she was being punched, kicked and tossed around by all three of these vile boys as if she was just their plaything and Butch was the most eager of them all.

"What's a'matter girly? Where's the moxy from earlier?...'Brick cackled before kicking her in the shin.

"Yeah, where is it?..." Boomer said in a dumb voice before he punched her in the head.

"This is just too easy...just what I'd expect from a sissy girl..."Butch said as he beat her up...all the while their taunting was making Buttercups foul mood even worse.

That was when she _**snapped...**_

" _ **AHHHH!.**_.."She screamed and the force of her screech stunned the boys when she flew out and started blasting and trying to pound them each, though they easily managed to block her.

 _ **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!.**_.."She screamed as she kept trying to land hits on them but all three of the boys where moving all at once, dodging her, making her even more angry.

 _ **'AHHH!...**_ "Buttercup screamed once again as she tried to do something to either defeat them or escape.

Brick, however, was having other ideas...

"Guys...She isn't going down easy...let's take it up a notch...'Brick ordered to his brothers who all nodded, already getting what he is trying to say.

The three boys soon flew to the direction of the still berserk Buttercup, Butch was the first one to attack her full on in a hand to hand brawl, Boomer sent to blasts to her at her back and Brick used his laser vision to zap Buttercup until the pain and force all all three attacks got to her.

 _ **"AHHHHH.**_.."She screamed in pain and she soon found herself falling from the air after Butch hit her once more, making her crash land on the pavement below her.

 _"Ow.._.'She moaned in pain before the the three boys were now looming over her, laughing fiendishly...

That was the last thing she saw before it all went black...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl  
_

 _ **Who am I?  
**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I want to thank Invader Johnny for helping me with this chapter...You rock IJ!_

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Who am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 2: Who am I?**_

 _Previously_

 _ **'AHHH!**_ _..."Buttercup screamed once again as she tried to do something to either defeat them or escape._

 _Brick, however, was having other ideas..._

 _"Guys...She isn't going down easy...let's take it up a notch...'Brick ordered to his brothers who all nodded, already getting what he is trying to say._

 _The three boys soon flew to the direction of the still berserk Buttercup, Butch was the first one to attack her full on in a hand to hand brawl, Boomer sent to blasts to her at her back and Brick used his laser vision to zap Buttercup until the pain and force all all three attacks got to her._

 _ **"AHHHHH.**_ _.."She screamed in pain and she soon found herself falling from the air after Butch hit her once more, making her crash land on the pavement below her._

 _"Ow...'She moaned in pain before the the three boys were now looming over her, laughing fiendishly..._

 _That was the last thing she saw before it all went black._..

* * *

Boomer, Brick and Butch were all looking over their now unconscious enemy, who is also now sporting a lot of bumps and bruises, courtesy of them.

"Is she dead?..."Boomer questioned out loud.

Butch took the unconscious girls' hand and found a pulse...

"Nope, she's still alive..."Butch said in annoyance.

"Now what do we do with her?..."He asked Brick who was thinking...

"Let's beat her up..."Boomer suggested.

'We already did that you idiot, and it's no fun if she's unconscious and can't even feel the pain..."Butch shouted.

 _ **"I'M NOT AN IDIOT**_!..."Boomer yelled.

 _ **"SHUT UP, YOU TWO! I'M THINKING.**_.."Brick yelled, before he put on his thinking face.

After a while, he smirked widely as an idea formed in his mind...

"Boys, do I have an idea or what...'Brick said in a proud voice.

'What is it?..." Butch asked, wanting to get some action.

"We already beat up this sissy puff, but we still got two more to go...I say we take her with us as our prisoner and then use her as bait to lure her stupid sisters into a trap...'Brick suggested.

Butch and Boomer thought this over and smiled, nodding their heads.

"COOL...We have our very own prisoner!...'Boomer said in excitement, finding the prospect to be cool.

"Oh...Oh...I get ya Brick, and when they come over to save her..." Butch said as he began to twitch in excitement at the mere thought of another show down...

"Duh...We hit them...right?..."Boomer asked in a clueless tone and for once, Brick didn't smack him.

"That and _sooo_ much more..."Brick said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Let's get her back to the hideout before she wakes up..."Brick ordered.

Boomer and Butch both took one of the unconscious girl's hands and began to follow their brother back to one of their secret hideouts across town...

* * *

 _Later_

 _Across town_

In an abandoned convenient store at the other side of Townsville, the Rowdyruff boys had arrived with their still knocked out captive Buttercup.

"So do we got anything to tie her up with?...'Butch asked after he and the others dumped the unconscious girl on the filthy floor.

"No idiot! Even if we tie her up, there isn't a rope in here that can restrain her...she'll just break it or something...'Brick reminded them.

'Can't we ask Mojo to make something for us, to keep her in?...'Boomer, for once, asked a not stupid question.

Before Brick or Butch could comment on it, they heard Buttercup beginning to moan and groan, on the verge of awakening.

"Whatever, we don't need it...If she tries to make a break for it, we'll just beat her up...it's the three of us against her..."Brick said as he and his brothers waited for their captive to finally awaken.

Butch is particularly excited for the chance to beat her up again if she tries to escape them, which they all know is impossible at this point.

Buttercup stirred awake as she sat up, rubbed the back of her head as her finally began to flicker awake...She groaned in pain as her heard is still throbbing.

 _"Ow_...what happened?..."She hissed in pain, only to hear some cackling.

She opened her eyes to see three boys looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Sleep well, Buttercup?..."Butch asked sarcastically as he was beginning to shake in excitement again at the thought of another brawl.

"Yeah, sleep well?...'Boomer asked in a stupid voice while Brick was looking forward to seeing her cower before them.

However, to the boys immense surprise, instead of getting scared or even looking angry, Buttercup just blinked at them, as if she was confused about something...

"Are you guys talking to me?..."Buttercup asked as she pointed to herself in confusion, causing the boys to look at her funny.

"Who else would we be talking to, girlie?!..." Butch said, itching for a fight but she still didn't even look scared or something...

"Girlie?..." She repeated in a confused tone of voice, unintentionally irritating the boys, Butch being the most obvious.

"What are you, a parrot?..."Butch shouted, wondering why she still didn't start yelling or screaming yet.

"Um...I'm sorry but I am really confused right now, could you guys please tell me where I am...and who I am?...'Buttercup asked in a polite voice, causing the three boys jaws to drop.

"Who you are?..." Boomer asked out loud and the green puff only nodded.

"Just wait...I'll remind you what is going on here!..." Butch, thinking that she is mocking them was about to swing, only for Brick to suddenly restrain him.

Boomer and Butch were in shock, what has gotten into him?!

"Uh...will you excuse us for a moment?..." Brick said before he dragged his flabbergasted brothers to the far end of the store while the Powerpuff prisoner was just looking at her surroundings with a confused expression on her face and not even trying to run or fly away...

It was way too weird...even by their standards!

"What did you do that for, I was just gonna pound her..." Butch said in annoyance...

"SHUT UP! Don't you guys realize what's happening here?..." Brick whispered to them.

"Duh, we have a prisoner now..." Boomer said in a clueless tone, which earned him another smack from Brick. ..

"Not that! I mean that, didn't you notice how confused she looks and what she was saying?..." Brick said and his siblings nodded.

"I'll say...it's like that puff lost her brain or something?..."Butch whispered to his brothers.

'And it's like she got dumber too…"Boomer said, only to get smacked by Butch in annoyance.

"Guys, I think I heard about this sort of thing….I think she has amnesia…"Brick whispered to them.

"Is that a type of cootie or something?...'Boomer asked in a worried voice, only to get slapped by Brick once again.

"No, you moron! Amnesia means a person loses their memory about a lot of stuff, including who they are…"Brick explained, causing his brothers to look at him curiously.

"So she doesn't remember who we are?..." Butch asked.

"I don't think she even remembers who _she_ is…'Brick said.

The boys decided to test their theory by approaching the green Powerpuff girl who was looking around the empty convenient store…

"Say…Buttercup, do you mind if we ask you some questions?..."Butch said, in a fake polite voice, getting the girl's attention.

"Buttercup? Is that my name?..." The girl asked in confusion, which confirmed the boys theory that she really did lose her memory...

"Yes, it is..."Brick said as he smirked, finding a lot of potential for fun right here...

"I see, well...you guys know my name but I am afraid that I don't your names...who are you guys, again?...'She asked, and Butch and Boomer all smirked, looking forward to see the look on her face when they announce that she is their prisoner...

"I'm Brick..."The red Rowdyruff announced, still finding possibilities here...

"I'm Boomer..."The blue Rowdyruff said as he did a flex to look cool.

"And I'm Butch...We are the Rowdyruff boys and you are our-..."Butch was suddenly cut off when Brick nudged him, making him shut up before he could finish.

"Best friend!..."Brick said quickly, shocking every other super powered person in the room.

 _ **"BEST FRIEND?!**_...'Boomer and Butch said in union.

"You guys are my best friends?...'Buttercup asked in a serious tone of voice.

"We sure are, babe...'Brick said quickly, and then saw the shocked, angry and confused expressions on his brother's faces.

"Brick, what are you talking about?...'Boomer asked, not understanding this at all.

Last time he checked, they are enemies with the Powerpuff girls, not their friends!

"Yeah, we are-... _**YOUCH!..."**_ Butch screamed when Brick stomped him on the foot to silence him, shocking both of his brother's since it's usually Boomer whom he hits.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, again?...'Brick said in a shocking polite tone to the girl ,who nodded. All the while, the blue and green rufff wondered if their brother has gone insane or if he somehow had amnesia too and forgot that he hates all three of the puff's equally.

However, before they could say say something else, Brick wasted no time in dragging both of his protesting brothers outside of the convenient store and made sure to talk so low that the confused girl wouldn't be able to over hear them...

This is a crucial time, after all...

"Brick, what is going on here?...'Butch demanded, wanting to know what has come over him.

"Yeah, what's going on?..."Boomer yipped.

"Shut it! Talk quiet, so she doesn't overhear..."Brick ordered.

"What is with you?...'Butch whispered, though his expression was still angry and incredulous as before.

"Yeah, I thought we are suppose to hate the Powerpuff girls, not be their friend..."Boomer asked in a clueless tone.

"We are **_NOT_** really friends with her...we just need her to _think_ that we are..."Brick said to them.

"Why?...'Boomer asked and Butch wanted answers to.

"Because she doesn't have her memory anymore and she is going to believe whatever the heck we tell her...and if we let her think that she is our friend, we will be able to convince her about anything...even on who she is and who her friends and enemies are, she'll believe what we say...'Brick said with a villainous gleam in his eyes.

"So, you want us to pretend to be her friends...but if we are her friends, who will be her enemies?..."Boomer asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The Powerpuff girls, of course ..."Brick announced, causing both boys to gasp in shock.

"Do you really think that we can do that?...'Butch asked and Brick nodded...

"Duh, she's totally helpless right now and if someone is going to take advantage of it, it may as well be us..."Brick said with a vile grin... "Think about it, boys...Can you imagine the look on Blossom and Bubbles faces the next time we fight and their _precious sister_ is fighting _**against**_ them..."Brick said in a dark tone...

Boomer and Butch's eyes widen as they saw his point and Butch immediately started nodding his head...

"Yeah, it would _crush_ them!...And knowing what goody-two-shoes they are, they wouldn't lay a finger on her...It will be four against two...we can't lose..."Butch said in understanding, now getting this new plan.

"But what about the bait plan?...'Boomer asked.

"Forget about it, this one is better..."Brick said in a bossy way...

"But if we do this, we have to pretend to be _nice_ to her..."Boomer pointed out, and Butch frowned, realizing that he had some kind of point but Brick waved it off.

"I know and I don't like that either but I know this plan will work and once we use her to finish off her sisters, we'll get rid of her too, so just suck it up until then..."He whispered to them, making sure that his little _"friend"_ is unaware of the fate that is in store for her..

Boomer finally shut up and just nodded obediently while Brick continued to give details on the master plan...

"Now in order for it to work, we need to have Buttercup think she is on our side, so just go along with what I say and make sure that she believes we like her...'He ordered and his brother's nodded.

The trio of bad boys soon returned to their confused _"friend"_ who was still wondering why they were acting so weird around her...

"Sorry about that Buttercup, we just needed a moment is all..."Brick said, hating that he had to pretend to be nice to this girl but knowing that it would be so worth it if this plan goes accordingly.

'That's okay...so anyway, you guys are suppose to be my friends?..."Buttercup asked.

"We sure are, the best of friends...'Brick lied...

He then sent a glare at Boomer and Butch and both boys knew what they had to do, though they didn't really like it to be honest...the things they do for villainy.

"Yep, we are totally best buddies...'Butch lied, and not liking the taste it left in his mouth after he said it.

"Yep, your our pal.."Boomer said, though a little more easily...

Buttercup still looked confused but now started smiling, making it clear that she believes them...Brick grinned, knowing that this plan is beginning to work out...

"Okay...you guys also said you were are some kind of group?..."Buttercup asked...

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We are the roughest, toughest and baddest bunch there ever was! We are the baddest of the bad, with capital B's...'Brick said in total pride..." And you, Buttercup...while normally we don't allow girls in, you are an _honorary_ member of the group..."He continued while Butch and Boomer tried hard not to snicker at the total lie that the memory loss girl is believing.

"I am...one of the _baddest_ of the bad?...'Buttercup questioned, while the three boys tried hard not to laugh and only nodded, unable to believe that she is actually falling for this.

It looks like amnesia really _did_ make her forget who she really is...including the kind of person she is suppose to be too...

"That's right babe, we rule these streets and you...Buttercup, you are the _meanest, roughest, toughest, nastiest_ and all out most _hardcore_ girl in all of Townsville..."Butch added, causing Buttercup's eyes to widen at every word that he said...

Brick smirked once more, impressed with Butch's rare moment of cleverness, the very idea of making one of those sickeningly sweet powderpuffs think they are bad to the bone...

"Really?..."Buttercup asked, and the two boys nodded, though they noticed that her confused expression soon became...one of _fascination..._

 _"This is way easier than I thought it would be..._ "Brick thought in amusement.

"Yep, listen...you lost your memory in an accident...but don't worry...we are going to help _remind_ you of who you are..."Brick said, while his brothers all smirked, knowing that this is going to one heck of a fun afternoon messing around with the Puff's mind.

"By all means, lead the way, boys..."Buttercup said, no longer looking confused, just fascinated...

The three boys all nodded and left the abandon store with their newest _"member"_ of their group, who is really nothing more than an lump of clay now, about to be molded into whatever the heck they want her to be. The three juvenile delinquents were all looking forward to this new plan...

Of turning heroic Buttercup into a vile, petty and vicious delinquent just like them...

 _"This is going to be fun..."_ Butch, Brick and even Boomer all thought in sync as they and Buttercup left to start... _reminding_ her of who she is.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 _ **Bad Girl  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that and it's getting worse...

 **Craiger69:** Thank you, I try hard to make sure that they are all in character...

 **MidnightMasks:** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Bad Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 3: Bad Girl**_

 _"When we last left Buttercup, she had been all alone trying to blow off some steam and had an unfortunate encounter with the Rowdyruff boys, all by herself. She had tried to fight against these dark, despicable delinquents but was outnumbered, bested and captured! When she woke up, she lost her memory on who she really is and the boys lied to her, telling she is a_ _bad girl and one of them in hopes of turning her against her sisters!...Now these rotten, rage filled rebels are continuing to fill her head with whatever lies, trickery and deceit they have cooked up!..._ ..."Narrator said

"Okay Buttercup, as I said earlier, we are going to remind you of what it's like being part of the group, our rules and who's butt's need the most kicking, so pay attention..."Brick said while Boomer was busy being distracted by a fly and Butch is bored out of his mind, wanting to fight or blow something up.

The sight of Buttercup being so close but being forbidden to fight her only worsened his mood.

"You said I am tough bad girl, one of the baddest of the bad, just like you guys..."Buttercup said.

The boys, despite themselves, smirked because they managed to get a powerpuff to admit to calling them the baddest of the bad.

"Yes you are and like the rest of us, you like fighting, blowing stuff up, beating people up for fun, wrestling and a bunch of other cool games we play..." Brick said.

"Yeah, and you totally like to eat candy, play video games, pulling pranks and arm wrestling just like us too..."Boomer piped up.

Brick was about to smack him again, but stopped when he decided that it wasn't counterproductive and he saw that Buttercup looked more and more interested in what they were saying.

"Video games, wrestling and pranks sound like fun..." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, yeah...but you also need to remember of what you and the rest of us absolutely hate and that wimpy, sissy girly things like dolls and tea parties and all that other frilly junk... "Butch continued, wanting to get this over with.

"Uh huh...I don't remember much but I don't think I would ever like stuff like that..."Buttercup said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So, you guys said we kick other people's butt, who's butts are we talking about?..." She asked them.

"I'm glad you asked that, because it's important..."Brick said..."We kick everybody's butts Buttercup but the ones we need to kick the most belong to our sworn enemies the Powerpuff girl's!..."Brick said and grinned when Buttercup frowned.

"The Powerpuff girl's?..." She asked out loud.

"Yeah them, they are a couple of stupid, sissy,wimpy lamo girls that are the biggest goody two shoes ever and they are always trying to wreck our fun!..." Brick said and was pleased that he got to insult the powerpuff to her face and she's doesn't even realize it too!

"They sound like total losers..." Buttercup said in an angry way.

"They sure are, toots..."Butch laughed, finding this whole thing hilarious.

"Yeah, they are the biggest losers and we need to get rid of them but they are harder to get rid of then cockroaches but next time, it will be different, especially after you get your ruff mojo back..."Brick said, pleased that his great plan is still working.

The trio of bad boys saw Buttercup's expression turn to one of anger and hatred, as she believed more and more of what they told her about her _"enemies"._

"Where are those sissies?! I'll take them all on! I'm beat them and clobber them and make them regret thinking they could face the baddest girl in town!..." Buttercup shouted loudly.

The boys were briefly surprised by her sudden outburst but Brick is very pleased.

" _She's making this too easy..."_ Brick said with an internal snicker.

"Don't worry Buttercup, believe me, we will face those sissies soon but first we need to help get you back into the Rowdyruff spirit of things..."Brick said, trying hard not to smirk again.

"Yep, we are going to show you all of the fun and cool things we do together..."Butch said, trying hard not to laugh and twitch at the mere thought of making the girl do all the gross and nasty things they usually do for fun.

He really couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they play the spitting game...

"Alright, well what are we waiting for, ruff me up!..."Buttercup demanded, wanting to get ready to face her foes, whoever they may be.

The boy all laughed, already having a lot of ideas of what they could make this puff girl do!

* * *

 _At an alley_

The boys and Buttercup had arrived to a dingy, dirty alleyway and Brick pulled out a six pack of sodas.

"We'll start with reminding you of an easy game we all play together...the Rowdyruff burp off!.."Brick announced.

Boomer and Butch both grinned widely at one of their favorite pass times, though Buttercup raised an eyebrow at that.

"Burp off?..."Buttercup questioned out loud.

"Yep! The loudest and longest burp is the winner!..." Butch said as he handed her a soda.

"And only sissies chicken out..."Brick said in his usual, snide kind of way.

Buttercup looked at the can in her hand and shrugged. Soon all four of them started chugging down their fizzy beverages...

Boomer was the first to burp, managing to last a total of 8 seconds, Butch was next and he lasted 11 seconds and his was louder and then Brick beat the two of them by lasting a whooping 13 seconds, a new personal record for him, and all three boys started laughing as a result before turning to Buttercup.

"Your turn..." Brick said.

Buttercup blinked and was silent for a moment and the three boys were wondering what was up with her, until-

" _ **BBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPP!..."**_ Buttercup let out a very loud, continuos burp that had such a force in it that it actually almost blew the three boys away and even made a nearby window shatter as it lasted for a whooping 17 seconds in total.

When she was finished, the boys were looking at her with their jaws dropped and their hair a little windswept due to the force of her eruption...did they really witness the longest and loudest burp they have even encountered, and by a GIRL no less?!

"I did it! I did it! I won the burp off!..."Buttercup cheered as she jumped up and down in excitement, only to stop, wondering if that was cool or not.

She glanced at the boys, who were still looking at her like she had two heads or something...

"I did win, right?..."She asked that and that seemed to snap them out of their shock to say the least. ..

"Awesome..."Boomer whispered to himself, still mind blown by what he had just seen.

"Not bad...for a girl..." Butch said with his arms crossed, but there were the slightest hints of an impressed smile on his face...

Brick however, crossed his arms and looked away, with his lips curved in a frown...

"Beginners luck..."He muttered to himself, not wanting to admit that he lost to a girl in a burp off.

"Guys! She even broke a window too!..."Boomer pointed out and Butch still had that semi pleased look on his face, while Brick grit his teeth, due to never liking being showed up by anyone, especially a GIRL!

Buttercup however kept smiling widely and seemed a little more lively now...

"You guys were right, that was fun! So what other games can we play?..."Buttercup asked in excitement, having personally enjoyed herself so far...

"You'll see..." Brick said, already thinking of something else to do.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The boys plus girl were now standing in front of a newly constructed and graffiti free building, each one with different color spray paint in their hands.

"I think this place is in desperate need of the Rowdyruff touch..."Brick said as he started shaking his spray can.

Soon the three boys started doing graffiti, Brick is writing his usual **"** _ **BRICK RULEZ!** "_ in red, Butch is currently writing _**"PPG STINKS!** _in dark green and Boomer is writing in his usual dark blue paint **"** _ **TOWNSVILLE IS STOOOOOPID!.** _When they were done, they were admiring their handy work...

"Not bad boys..."Brick said proudly at their work of art.

"Where did Buttercup go?..."Butch asked as he looked around.

"Right here..."Buttercup suddenly appeared, with her now empty spray can.

"So, where's your masterpiece?..."Brick asked, wanting to see what this puff did.

Buttercup merely pointed up to the building, all three of the Rowdyruff boys looked up and gasped loudly while Buttercup looked proudly at what she had done.

They saw before them, the construction building, the almost entirety of its front is now vandalized in a giant, light green skull and crossbones with flames surrounding it, that practically covered the whole front for the entire world to see...

"Wow..."Boomer said.

"Wicked..."Butch let out, actually admiring the hard core image...

"Thanks..."Buttercup said in a proud tone, glad that she seems to be getting the hang of this whole Rowdyruff thing...

"What do you think, Brick?..." She asked, wanting his approval on this.

The red Rowdyruff boy just frowned, unable to believe that this powderpuff is actually getting the hang of being a delinquent a lot faster than he anticipated...

"I've seen better...but not bad for someone with memory loss..." He begrudgingly admitted while Buttercup pumped her fist in a celebratory way...

"Awesome! So now what do we do?..." Butter asked in excitement, finding these things to be fun.

However, a loud rumble was suddenly heard and she suddenly clenched her stomach. ..

"I'm getting pretty hungry..."She admitted.

Boomers stomach suddenly started making noises too, as well as Butch's.

"So am I!..."Boomer complied and Butch looked just as irritated.

"I see..."Brick said and suddenly an idea formed in his mind as he sent a look at Buttercup.

"Say...Buttercup...I was thinking...do you remember what _stealing_ is?..."Brick asked.

"It's taking something that isn't yours, right?..."Buttercup said and Brick nodded his head.

It really is weird, she lost her memory but she can remember some basic concepts, the only thin she can't remember is personal memories of her life but at least she has her friends to help her out in her time of need...

"Well, I was thinking...why don't you go steal us some ice cream to eat...uh...just to make sure your skills aren't rusty..."Brick said quickly.

Buttercup thought about it and nodded, making the three boys grin, feeling pleased of the idea of tricking this chick into stealing for them...this is just getting easier and easier. ..

"Okay...I think I can do that..."Buttercup said in confidence. ..

"Good to hear..."Brick chortle. .."We'll be waiting at the junk yard, so hurry up..."Brick said...

"Yeah..."Boomer yipped.

"And make sure to beat up anyone who gets in your way..."Butch called as Buttercup flew away.

"Man Brick, this is your best idea yet, that puff is like putty in our hands..."Butch laughed.

"I know, so go keep an eye on her..."Brick ordered.

"What?Why? ..."Butch demanded.

"Somebody's gots to make sure she doesn't suddenly get her memory back or something. .."Brick pointed out.

"But why me?!..."Butch demanded, not liking having to be some puffs babysitter.

"Because Boomer is too stupid to get the job done right..."Brick said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah...HEY!..."Boomer shouted when he realized that he was just insulted but his brothers ignored him...

"Just go and make sure neither of her stupid sisters see her or whatever and then come back to the junkyard..."Brick ordered before he and Boomer flew away, leaving a fuming Butch behind...

"It's bad enough I can't beat up that sissy girl up but now I have to watch over her!..."Butch grumbled in rage and in his anger, used his laser vision to completely obliterate a nearby dumpster, leaving it in charged ruins and the smell of fried garbage thick in the air.

 _ **"Grrr.**_ .." He let out before sighing in defeat and soon found himself flying after Buttercup.

* * *

 _With Buttercup_

The memory losses girl flew around, trying to find an ice cream truck to steal from and she noticed that it's starting to get a little late and a nearby street looks abandoned. She also noticed an ice cream truck suddenly parking.

"Oh man, those fudge bars can go right through you..."The ice cream man mumbled as he quickly ran to a nearby public restroom.

Buttercup took the opportunity to fly fast and carry the ice cream truck far away before he was done, successfully stealing it!. When the ice cream man finally got out, he was shocked and alarmed that his truck was stolen and immediately ran to a nearby payphone to report the crime to the police. Buttercup, hiding in the clouds and still carrying the metal truck in her hands, merely giggled.

"That was easy. .."She laughed as she continued to fly in the direction of the junk yard.

Unknown to her, Butch had seen her first act of thievery and despite not liking being tasked with watching her, he still rubbed his chin and had an almost impressed grin on his face.

"I'll give her this much, she's a quick learner...though she could have done a little more hitting..."He commented before deciding he did enough of his job and then flew to where his brothers were.

* * *

Buttercup quickly zoomed across town with the goods, however as she passed by a nearby sky scrapper, she noticed her reflection in a nearby window and cringed at the dress she is currently wearing. ..she couldn't explain it but she didn't like it. Somehow, it doesn't befitting her image as the baddest girl in town.

"Ew!Memory lost or not, this dorky dress has got to go..." Buttercup said with a cringe

She looked around and saw a nearby clothing store and quickly dumped her stolen truck in an alley, and looked at the store. The sign said "Back in ten minutes" and she knew nobody is inside right now... Which makes this even easier for her! Though she also noticed a security camera on the inside as well.

The amnesiac girl quickly got an idea and flew around and found the circuit box. Without hesitation, she fried it using her laser vision, thus killing all of the lights inside the place and the security camera to boot. She then busted inside through the glass window and immediately scanned the place in hopes of finding a new outfit for her, one that truly be fitted the image of a " _bad girl"._ She eventually found what she is looking for and made a grab for it...

"Man, wait until the boys see me in this..."Buttercup said as she was grinning widely at her new outfit.

She was about to leave the place only for her eyes to land on three mannequins that were all wearing leather jackets with spikes on them...one dyed red, the other one blue and a green one too and they were all really cool looking...

 _"Hmmm._ .." The green eyed girl let out as she eyed these jackets with interest, getting an idea...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 _ **Ruffing it**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well you are right, they got the plan, the ticket and the motives to do such a thing, but lets see how it all goes...

 **Craiger69:** Thank you, I try...

 **MidnightMasks:** Let's see how it all turns out first...

 **TheAngryVideoGameColt:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Ruffing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 4: Ruffing it!**_

 _At the Utonium Residence_

It was getting late and the sun has already set, and all three of the remaining members of the family were just trying to go about with their own business, though they kept glancing at the clocks and doors every couple of minutes or so.

"It's getting kind of late...Buttercup should have been back by now...'Bubbles said as she was staring out the window.

"She'll be back once her anger is all spent up..."Blossom said with a shrug as she continued to read from her book...though her eyes kept glancing at the window too.

After a few more moments, she groaned, unable to concentrated and put her book down. Just how long does it take for a _tantrum_ to end, anyway?

"She did look really unhappy when she left...'Bubbles commented, causing Blossom to frown.

"Buttercup is the one who has been acting really hot headed lately, the professor didn't have a choice...'Blossom said in a righteous way, though a part of her is beginning to feel a little worried for her fiery sister.

"Look...it's not like she'll never be able to see the match...they are always showing reruns of that kind of thing...she'll get over it..."Blossom said in a logical kind of way, though Bubbles still didn't look so sure.

Before they could continue, the Professor came back from the kitchen but frowned when he entered.

'She still isn't back yet..."Professor Utonium said in a concern way.

"Not yet Professor..."Blossom said to her father-figure, who is looking troubled.

"This is strange, usually she's back by dinner time after she vents...'The scientist said with his arms crossed.

"Blossom, Bubbles...dinner is going to be ready in about 15 minutes, could you both please get her?...'Professor Utonium said to his blonde and red haired daughters who nodded their little heads.

"Sure thing, Professor..."Bubbles said with a smile.

"Okay..."Blossom said before she and Bubbles quickly zoomed out of her home...

Once in the air, the pink and blue powerpuff flew across town, in hopes of spotting their green eyed sister, though they haven't seen her just yet.

"Do you see her, yet?...'Blossom asked.

"Not yet..."Bubbles commented, still seeing no sign of her yet... "I hope she's calmed down...'She said to her sister.

"Come on Bubbles, even Buttercup wouldn't starve herself over missing a wrestling match...besides, it's been over three hours and I'm sure she's gotten the worst of it out of her system...let's just find her and get home...'Blossom ordered as they continued to fly and try and find their AWOL sister.

Wherever she may be...

* * *

 _At the Junkyard_

Butch finally arrived to the junkyard and saw the unconscious and tied up forms of the Ganggreen Gang and he knew that this meant that his brothers had taken their club house for their own for the time being.

The dark green Rowdyruff kicked the door open and stormed inside the stolen club house. There he saw Boomer watching a movie with lots of explosions and Brick is busy reading a comic book, both boys eyes landed on him.

"So how'd it go?..." Brick demanded to know.

"She stole the ice cream if that's what your asking...'Butch said.

"And where is she now?..." Brick said, not liking that his secret weapon isn't here yet.

"As if I care, I left after she grabbed the goods, so I think she's on her way..."Butch said carelessly and Brick looked peeved.

Before this could escalate in one of their usual brawls, they suddenly heard knocking on the door.

"I'll get it...'Boomer said in a silly voice as he went to open the door...

Only for something big to suddenly crashed through the door, and would have hit the three boys had they not dodged it in time...It's a _**TRUCK!**_

An _**ICE CREAM**_ truck to be more precise...

The three Rowdyruff boys started coughing a bit due to the suddenly dust and debris, only to stop when they noticed the ice cream truck and who was currently floating on top of it...and they were stunned to see that it is Buttercup, but she looks different!

Her hair is now spikier than it was earlier, with some green spray paint in it to make it look even wilder. She is wearing a light green leather jacket, with a black T-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, a belt with spikes on it, boots and even spiky black bracelets as well. Needless to say, she definitely looked like trouble and the boys were surprised.

"Hiya, boys..."Buttercup greeted with a smirk on her face, hoping to impress them.

"Buttercup, is that you?...'Butch was the first one to break free of his shock, and asked the amnesiac girl who is grinning.

It's so weird but she almost looks...well, _hardcore_ when she is dressed like this...

"It certainly ain't one of those sissy Powerpuff's you guys mentioned, that's for sure...'The green eyed girl said, oblivious of the irony of her own sentence.

"What's with the funky get up?..."Booker asked suddenly.

"I didn't like that dorky dress I had on and I thought this suited me better...what do you boys think?..." Buttercup asked, as she even struck a pose, hoping that they liked it.

Brick was silent, he didn't really want to compliment a Powerpuff girl but he needed to make sure that she keeps listening to them, and in order for that to happen, they need to pretend to like her.

"It's alright..." Brick mumbled, not liking the taste in his mouth from having to compliment a girl.

To his surprise, Boomer and even Butch seemed to have less of a struggle in downing so.

"I like the spikes on your jacket...'Boomer said in his usual way.

"It's a real improvement...'Butch said sincerely, finding the jacket and all of the spikes to be cool too, to be honest.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud mind you...At least not with his brother's in ear shot anyway...

"Thanks...'Buttercup said in a strangely docile way before she suddenly pulled something from behind her back and the boys blinked when they saw that it was three leather jackets in different colors.

One in red, one in blue and the other one in dark green...

"What are these?..."Brick asked in confusion, even quirking an eyebrow as well.

"Well, while I was stealing this outfit, I saw these jacket on some mannequins and I thought they would look cool on you guys..."Buttercup said as she handed them each their assigned jackets.

Needless to say, the boys were stunned by this sudden, unexpected gesture to say the least...

"Why would you steal these jackets for us?...'Boomer questioned out loud.

"We're friends and like I said, I thought you guys would look cool in them..."We are the baddest kids in town and we look even badder in these...'Buttercup said in a pleased way and the boys actually agreed with her.

"Come on, try them on!...'She insisted.

Brick was curious. Sure, the leather jacket did look cool and he always kind of wanted one and it was in his favorite color, but that would mean accepting a present from a _**GIRL...**_ even if it's technically stolen...Before he could say anything, he turned and saw that both of his brothers are already wearing their own jackets and admiring them. The red Rowdyruff boy sighed and soon put the jacket on to, though he is telling himself it's mostly for the sake of the plan.

"Awesome!..."Boomer shouted in happiness.

"I got to say, girlie...This is pretty cool..."Butch said as he liked how macho and tough he looked in this getup.

Buttercup was silent for a moment. only to suddenly smack Butch in the face, which in turn caused his brothers to laugh due to the physical violence.

"I may not remember much about my life, but I am pretty sure about one thing..."Buttercup said in a dark tone... _**"DON'T...CALL...ME...GIRLIE.**_.."She said in a warning tone.

Butch sneered in anger, due to not liking being told what to do. Before he could make this physical, Brick grabbed his arm, sent him a warning glare and the green Rowdyruff was forced to hold back his anger and rage...

For now at least...

"Fine...whatever...sheesh..."Butch mumbled.

The sooner they get rid of the puffs, the better it is, as far as he is concern...

He then saw Buttercup's angry face turn into a happy one and the girl is smiling widely.

"Cool, so come on guy...We eat like _**ICE CREAM KINGS**_ tonight!..."Buttercup shouted as she split the ice cream truck in half, making every one of the frozen, tasty treats fall out for the taking.

 _ **"ALRIGHT**_!...'All three of the Rowdyruff boys high fived and soon flew to the pile to start eating as much as they can, with Buttercup already eating a lot of it too.

"So Buttercup, I take it you didn't have any trouble with stealing this..."Brick asked as he scarfed down a bunch of fudgy bars.

"It was like _SUPER_ easy, dude... The ice cream man left his truck unattended because he had to go to the bathroom...it's like he was practically asking it to be stolen...'Buttercup laughed as she munched on a Popsicle.

 _ **"HAHA!**_ What a loser!..."Butch laughed as he had seen it with his own eyes when he was spying on her.

"I mean it...if everyone else in this town is that easy to mess with, we have it made...'Buttercup laughed as she continued to scarf down on her own ice cream with as much ferocity as the boys.

Suddenly an idea flashed through her mind and now she is sporting a grin on her face.

"Say boys, how about a contest?..."Buttercup suggested, getting the boys attention.

"What kind of contest?...'Brick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoever can eat the most ice cream without hurling is the winner..."She announced, causing the boys to blink, before competitive grins formed on their faces.

"You're on!And the first person to puke or wuss out because of pain gets the customary Rowdyruff penalty..."Brick said.

"Which is what again?..." Buttercup asked.

"You'll see when it's time to announce the loser..."Butch said with interest.

 _ **"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET! EAT!..**_.."Buttercup shouted as soon all four of them were shoveling as much ice cream as they possibly could.

As they continued to eat and eat the majority of the ice cream, there was a person who suddenly stopped, but it certainly wasn't for puking...

 _ **"AHHH! BRAIN FREEZE.**_..'Boomer screamed as he held his head, while his brother's laughed at his pain...

 _ **"HA**_! Don't you need to actually _HAVE_ a brain, in order to freeze it...'Brick joked while Boomer is still gripping.

 _ **"I HAVE A BRAIN AND IT'S HURTING!**_..."Boomer complained.

"Does he always whine like this?..."Buttercup asked Butch.

"You have NO idea..."Butch said before he realized something..." You lost Boomer!..."He shouted.

"No, I didn't...I didn't throw up!..."Boomer insisted.

"But you stopped eating because of your brain freeze, automatic loss...'Brick said as he frowned an anticipatory grin on his face.

"Penalty time..."Brick shouted and Butch started jumping up and down in excitement.

 _ **"ALRIGHT!.**_..Penalty time!...'He shouted as his tongue flared around a bit while Boomer is still protesting.

 _ **"DOG PILE!**_..."Butch and Brick shouted as they flew at Boomer and tried to hold him down, while the two boys laughed at their brotherly roughhousing.

Buttercup saw this, shrugged and decided to join in on the fun...

 _ **"DOG PILE**_!..."Buttercup shouted as she soon hopped on the boys, who were all now all over each other, with Boomer at the bottom, who is still protesting, and the boys are still laughing.

 _ **"GET OFF OF ME!..**_.."Boomer demanded.

"Shut up Boomer, you know the rules!..."Brick said as he punched him, since he was the one directly on top of him.

"You got that right...Two minutes of penalty time!...'Butch laughed as he enjoyed watching his blonde brother squirm underneath them.

 _ **"HAHA!YEAH!** _Quit whining, why don't ya!..."Buttercup shouted, as she is currently at the top, and it was then that the boys realize what she is doing.

Butch suddenly realized that Buttercup is the one that is directly on top of him and he was surprised by her being so closed to him...

"Ugh?..."Butch said as he found himself face to face with his female counterpart and arch nemesis, who is still smiling in a friendly way.

He tried to control his natural aversion to girls and just tried to focus on making Boomer suffer, but her being so close is messing him up a bit...The green Rowdyruff boy however ended up looking into her eyes, the same eyes he has always seen filled with hate and anger on the battlefield...

But here...her eyes...it's weird but they looked...different...He couldn't explain it...

 _'Huh?.._."Butch thought for a brief moment, with only the cries of Boomers demand for freedom snapping him out of it.

"Come on guys! It's been 2 minutes!..."Boomer pleaded.

"What? Quit lying Boomer...it hasn't..."Butch said, only for Brick to get his attention.

"Actually dude, it has passed..."Brick said as he zoomed out of the pile, his absence making Butch and Buttercup fall harder on Boomer, making him groan in pain again.

 _"Ow!._.."Boomer shouted.

Butch and Buttercup suddenly got off him, and Buttercup is still laughing...

"Man, this Rowdyruff lifestyle is what I'm talking about...so we really get to do, take and eat whatever the heck we want and no one can stop us...'Buttercup said as she laid back on a nearby bean bag chair.

"You got that, right, we rule and we are going to make sure everybody knows that...right boys!..."Brick said in a pleased voice, happy that something Rowdy happened and this girl didn't try showing them up this time.

"Right!...'Boomer yipped, seemingly no longer caring over his lost and penalty he went through.

'Yeah..."Butch said in a surprisingly soft tone as he sent another look at Buttercup, wondering what came over him back there that he lost track of the time.

It was weird...Why did he get like that when he had looked at her? It's not like he's never seen her face before...

"So what else do you boys want to do for fun?..." Buttercup asked.

"Well, we are planning on watching some TV, it's called _**CAGE BRAWL,**_ and tonight is the big match between the Eliminator and Thugzilla!..."Brick said.

"It's our most favorite show ever, this week..." Boomer piped up.

"We never miss a show...and after each show, we always recreate the fights in our own Rowdyruff style..." Butch continued.

"Can I watch it with you guys?...'She asked and the boys knew that in order to keep their plan going, they need to keep her around, even during their boy only activities.

"Sure, you are our friend after all but don't expect us to explain to you what's going on..."Brick said in a bossy way.

Buttercup grinned widely in anticipation, obviously eager of what has yet to come...

"Well, what are we waiting for, boys? _**LET'S ROLL!**_...'The newly dark chick said with a dark smirk on her face.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 _ **Where is Buttercup?!  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Sakura Lisel:** Sorry but as far as I'm concern, the reboot episodes hadn't happened here...

 **Invader Johnny:  
** Well you are right, even though it was still his idea, Brick still has his girl issues...

 **Beeb:** Maybe...maybe...

 **Craiger69:** I like all three of them but I always did like how edgy Buttercup is, not to mention I am a little tomboyish too, so I feel I can relate to her a bit...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Where is Buttercup?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 5: Where is Buttercup?!**_

Blossom and Bubbles were still zoning all across the city of Townsville, looking for their AWOL sister Buttercup. They tried looking for her at her usual hangouts but she wasn't there...

"Buttercup!..."Blossom shouted as she searched by her sisters favorite arcade, the one she frequents whenever she is really bored.

But she is not there...

"Buttercup!..."Bubbles called as she looked all over the park, and mostly the playground...

But she is not there either...

"Buttercup!..."Blossom called as she looked at a local gym, where Buttercup sometimes goes to use the equipment to exercise.

But she isn't there either...

"Buttercup!..."Bubbles called as she searched her sisters favorite ice cream stop, and even got one for her as she looked for her missing, easily angered sister..

But once again, she is not there...

Soon the pink and blue Powerpuff girls met up again in the sky and neither had been successful. ..

"I can't find her anywhere..."Bubbles cried in dismay...

"Calm down Bubbles, she's got to be here some place. ..I mean, how far could she had gotten?..."Blossom asked rhetorical. ..

Though on the inside, she is feeling a bit worried...just where is Buttercup, anyway? It's already dinner time and they haven't seen a glimpse of her yet...

"Now let's think...She's not at her usual hangouts, so where else could she have gotten to?...'Blossom asked out loud.

Before the red haired and blonde girls could continue with their search, they suddenly noticed that the PPG signal was out and they knew that meant that the mayor is requiring their presence.

"Oh no! Come on Bubbles..."Blossom said to her blonde sister.

"But what about Buttercup?..."Bubbles said quickly to the pink puff.

"It looks like it's gonna have to wait, Townsville is in trouble...we'll keep looking later...besides, she probably saw the signal...'Blossom said optimistically.

No matter what, she knew that Buttercup would never ignore her duties as a super hero, so if she saw the signal, she will be on her way to town Hall, even as we speak.

So the pink and blue Powerpuff girls quickly flew across town, with lights of their respective colors emitting lights right behind them.

* * *

 _At the Mayor's office_

Blossom and Bubbles soon arrived to the Mayor's office, who looked relieved when they finally arrived...

"What is it Mayor?...'Blossom asked the elderly politician upon arrival.

"Ah, girls...I'm so glad you made it...Townsville has been receiving quite a lot of unusual trouble today...'The Mayor said in concern.

"What kind of trouble?...'Bubbles asked curiously.

"That's the unusual part! A series of random crimes have happened today...An ice cream truck has been stolen, a clothing store had been broken into but the perpetrator didn't steal any money, just some clothes and a lot of newly constructed buildings have been vandalized in such a way, you just need to see to believe...'The Mayor said dramatically as he walked around...

"Needless to say, I've been getting a lot of complaints about it, so I need you three to-..."The mayor stopped when he suddenly realized that there were only two Powerpuff girls in the room...

One is missing...

"Say, where's Buttercup?...'The Mayor asked upon noticing her absence...

"Actually Mayor, we kind of had a little fight with Buttercup earlier and she left to blow off some steam...we don't know where she is right now...'Blossom said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

And on the inside is curious, since Buttercup hasn't shown up yet, which means she is too far away to see the Powerpuff girl signal, since Blossom knows that even at her worst, Buttercup would never ignore Townsville in it's time of need...

Which makes this even stranger...

"I see...'The Mayor said... "Well I hope she calms down soon...Are you two sure you can handle this without her?...'He asked the young super heroes...

"Don't worry Mayor...From what you've said, it sounds like this is nothing more than petty, delinquent crimes at the worst, nothing me and Bubbles can't handle by ourselves..."Blossom said in a reassuring voice.

"Well, alright, if you think so...If I see Buttercup, I'll send her your way...'The Mayor said.

"Thank you..."Blossom said politely before she and Bubbles flew off.

To go investigate who has been causing these kinds of petty acts of delinquency all over Townsville...all the while, they were also wondering at the back of their heads, where their missing sister currently is!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _ **"COME ON THUGZILLA! CRUSH HIM!.**_.."Buttercup shouted as she jumped up and down from the couch in excitement.

She, Boomer, Brick and Butch had decided to watch the Cage Brawl match at Mojo Jojo's observatory since they knew that he would be out tonight, something about a new plan or whatever and the boys took advantage of the chance to use his super computer to pick up TV signals, making it be like a giant screen TV. Now they are on his couch, eating all of the junk food he had in the fridge and they are enjoying the mist violent display of cage wrestling on television.

 _ **IT TOTALLY ROCKS!**_

As much as Brick didn't actually want the green Powerpuff girl to be here with them, since she is a girl and Cage Brawl is suppose to be manly, she hasn't been as obnoxious as he thought she'd be. It turns out that she is really getting into the spirit of it, even liking the fighter Thugzilla, a hulking wrestler with an 8-pack and huge biceps...

Though, it didn't stop this little bit...

"You're crazy! The Eliminator is way tougher than that guy!..."Brick said while Butch is twitching in excitement and Boomer is scarfing down some potato chips.

 _ **"THUGZILLA! THUGZILLA! THUGZILLA!**_..."Butch shouted in excitement as his tongue flailed a bit as he continued to jump and Buttercup looked at him in amusement.

"Butch seems to think the opposite..."Buttercup said as she immediately swiped his nachos while he was distracted.

Which the green ruff noticed..

"Hey! I was eating those!..."Butch said

"You want them tough guy! Come on get them...'Buttercup teased as she stuffed a handful into her mouth.

The green Rowdyruff boy and her soon got into a non-super powered tussle, as Butch tried to reach for his snack and Buttercup playfully kept it away from him, though despite being irritated as he should have been, the green ruff...honestly, he couldn't explain it but he's not ticked off, he's actually enjoying this little fight a bit.

Not out of his usual blood lust but...

 _ **"PIPE DOWN! I'M TRYING TO WATCH SOME REAL FIGHTING!**_...'Brick shouted as he decided to break the two up, mostly because they were interrupting the real match.

Buttercup blinked, rolled her eyes, grabbed another bit of nachos for herself and then gave the plate back to Butch, grumbling under her breath. Butch sent Brick a glare for interrupting their fight, which the red haired Rowdyruff ignored.

The four super powered kids soon went back to the couch and continued to watch and comment about the match and to the boys surprise, despite the fact that Buttercup had amnesia, she seems to have somehow retained her knowledge about wrestling... And what surprised Butch is that a girl could know so much about the manly sport of wrestling at all...

"I bet you a giant pretzel that Thugzilla knocks him out a diving knee drop!...Buttercup said to the boys, in Butch in particular.

"I'll bet a side of chips that it's a body slam, toots!..."Butch said, feeling strangely not annoyed by her now.

"You're on!...'Buttercup said as she and the boys watched the match get to it's much anticipated end...

Thugzilla and the Eliminator were grappling, punching and basically trying to destroy the other, exciting everybody who is watching it. But it's coming to a close and Thugzilla, being fast ran to the edge of the cage, ran up the wall and soon descended on his opponent, hitting him square on with a brutal knee drop to the stomach, rendering him unconscious!

Thugzilla won the match, via knee drop, just like Buttercup predicted!

 _ **'HAHA! I TOLD YA!**_..."Buttercup cheered loudly as she was filled up with a lot of energy from both watching the violence and winning her bet against Butch.

"Yeah yeah..."Butch grumbled as he reluctantly handed her the last giant pretzel, which the girl greedily scarfed down.

"That was the best match ever!..."Boomer said in excitement.

"You got that right! Thugzilla all the way!...'Buttercup said after she swallowed the last of her pretzel.

"Come on you guys, time to recreate the match..." Brick ordered as he and the others made it to the center of the observatory.

"The rules are simple, you can only use moves that were used in the fight and the first one to wimp out or get knocked out is the loser..."Brick said to Buttercup in particular.

"So who's gonna go first?..." Boomer asked.

Brick was about to say something only to pause, usually since it's the three of them, one of them would be the announcement and the other two would fight, but now that they have their little _"guest"..._

"Um..."Brick started, unsure what to say that won't make Buttercup ask questions.

Thankfully, the door was suddenly opened and the Rowdyruff boys soon saw that it was their (original) creator, Mojo Jojo, coming in with an evil grin on his ugly, green face as he carried a package in his hands.

"AT LAST! I, Mojo Jojo, have stolen the very microchip that I need in order to power by new Powerpuff girl pulverizing machine, with it, I will finally be rid of those sickening little heroes, once an for all, to end them, defeat them, destroy them and then I, Mojo Jojo, with no Powerpuff girls standing in my way, will be free to conquer all of Townsville and then the WORLD! _**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA..**_..'Mojo said loudly as he entered the room, laughing manically the entire time.

He however stopped, when he heard this...

 _ **"COOL!**_ A talking monkey!..."Buttercup said, causing Mojo to snap out of his evil gloating and then his artificial sons, and one of his evil arch nemesis right in front of him.

 ** _"BUTTERCUP?!.._**."Mojo exclaimed...

"It knows my name..." She said in excitement, oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

Mojo then turned to The Rowdyruff boys, particularly Brick who is nervous, as he doesn't want his stupid monkey father to ruin everything before they even had a chance to fight the Powerpuff girls...

"What is _SHE_ doing here?...'Mojo demanded while he pointed at the unwanted presence in his home.

"Wow, you guys have a mutant pet talking monkey?...'Buttercup asked in fascination to Brick, who is trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"Uh...sorta..."Brick answered.

Mojo Jojo, however, was confused and for that reason, started doing another one of his very long winded rants.

"WHAT?! I AM NO _**PET!**_ I AM MOJO JOJO AND I- _ **OUCH**_!..."Mojo was silenced when Boomer, in a super rare moment of clarity, smacked him at the back of his head before he said something crucial to Buttercup.

His brother's followed suit.

"Say Buttercup, we're gonna go put our monkey outside, you go help yourself to whatever else is in the fridge...'Brick offered to the girl, while Mojo is bewildered to say the least but with Butch's hand over his mouth, he couldn't voice his complaints.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a second..."Butch said to the green girl, who didn't question it and thankfully didn't look too suspicious.

Once they dragged their ape father figure outside, Brick sent him a warning glare, though Mojo is not intimidated.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BOYS?! WHAT IS A POWERPUFF GIRL DOING HERE AT OUR HOME? THEY ARE OUR ENEMIES, YOU THREE WERE CREATED TO DESTROY THOSE GIRLS, NOT SOCIALIZE WITH THEM! YOU'RE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO DEFEAT THEM, TO ELIMINATE THEM, TO DESTROY THEM AND TO MAKE THEM NOT EXIST ANYMORE AND-

 _ **"SHUT UP!..**_."Brick, Boomer and Butch all shouted, finally making the green super monkey silent for the moment.

"Listen here Mojo, if you don't keep your big trap shut, you are gonna ruin our plan..."Butch said.

"Yeah..."Boomer agreed.

"Plan?..."Mojo Jojo asked out of curiosity.

"Listen here Mojo, it's like this..."Brick began to explain the situation to their hairy creator.

He explained to them that Buttercup now has amnesia and she now believes that she is a member of their team and an enemy of the Powerpuff girls and that they plan to use her to finish her sisters off once and for all, and then her after she serves her purpose. Once he was done explaining, Mojo just had tears of joy in his beady red eyes and he suddenly scooped the three, ill behaved boys into a hug as he continued to cry in pride.

"Oh my sons! It fills my heart with such joy to see that my villainous genius has rubbed off on you three..."Mojo said happily.

Only for the three Rowdyruffs to push off, and punched him, due to not liking any form of physical contact with anyone...

"Just keep quiet Mojo, we need that stupid Puff to think that she is on our side..."Brick said.

"Do not worry my children! Mojo understands perfectly! _**We**_ finally have that Powerpuff girl right where we want her...'Mojo said joyfully.

"What do you mean by " **_we"?...'_** Boomer questioned.

"At last! After so long, those pesky Powerpuff girls will be dealt with in the most tremendous way possible, _**our**_ plan of turning Buttercup against her sisters shall not fail!...'Mojo continued.

" What do you mean by **_"our"_** plan?...'Butch questioned, not liking this at all.

Mojo, however, did not notice the expressions on their faces, and just continued with his cheerful chanting with delusions of grandeur going through his mutated mind.

"Soon, those girls will be finished and _**we**_ shall rule all!...'Mojo said in excitement.

Brick however sent him a furious glare.

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "WE"?!**_..."Brick shouted, finally getting Mojo's attention.

However, he quickly realized his error and pulled Mojo closer to whisper into his ear, not wanting to risk anyone hearing them...especially a green anyone too.

"Listen here Mojo, there is no _**"we",**_ this is my plan, we are the ones who fought that chick, made her lose her memory and I was the one who came up with this plan, you have nothing to do with this!..."Brick said in a sourly tone.

"Yeah, this is our evil plan..."Boomer said.

"So back off, we already got it covered..."Butch said with his arms crossed.

"Nonsense, you boys are in clear need of my criminal intellect, in fact I am already thinking of the perfect way on how we can use her to destroy her sisters...now we will lure those-...'Even though Mojo started blathering about his plot, the boys weren't listening.

Brick didn't appreciate the fact that he tried to piggy back on their own plan and he knew Mojo well enough to know that he will try and take _**all**_ the credit for the girl's defeat. Brick also knew that whatever Mojo is going to suggest, it is just going to fail, since none of his plans ever work and Brick is not going to let him ruin _this_ one.

Brick sent a look to his brothers, who both nodded, as they knew what to do now as Mojo was distracted by the sound of his own voice, that is continuing telling details of an overly complicated plan that had to many gaps in it to actually work.

"And once the girls are two busy being distracted by my new, totally destructive, large and deadly giant robot, you three will trick Buttercup and- _**HEY!..."**_ Mojo finally shut up when Butch and Boomer suddenly grabbed him by his arms and Brick was pointing to some random direction.

'What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me at once!...'Mojo demanded as he struggled in their grasp.

 _ **"READY! AIM! FIRE!**_..."Brick shouted as both of his brothers spun Mojo around and sent him flying very high and far at great speed.

 _ **"BUT I CAN BE AAAAA BBBBBIIIIIIIGGGGG HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!...**_ " Mojo screamed loudly as he was sent flying faster and faster until he was finally out of sight.

 _ **"FINALLY!**_ I always get a headache listening to his yapping..."Brick said while Butch dusted his hands off and Boomer whipped them on his shirt.

The three boys soon reentered the observatory and saw that Buttercup had an impatient look on her face.

"Finally! What took you guys, and where's the monkey thing of yours?..."She asked with her arms crossed.

"He's sleeping outside tonight..."Brick said carelessly.

"So come on, I'm itching to kick your butts...'Buttercup said with a violent gleam in her eyes.

One that is matched by Butch, who was the first one to zoom to her, to look at her eye to eye.

"You think you can take us on!..."Butch said as he started moving up and down, feeling the need for action building up inside of him.

"I know I can, since I am the baddest girl in town...heck, make that the baddest kid...'Buttercup said in a challenging voice.

"We'll see about that...'Butch said as he lunged at her and soon the two engaged in their own wrestling match.

The dark green Rowdyruff boy was having a lot of fun wrestling with Buttercup and having her fight back, feeling some of his need to fight a Puff being satisfied, but...he couldn't help but admit that it's actually fun fighting her life this, even if he can't destroy her for the time being...

He's still having fun...fighting...with her...

Brick and Boomer watched the fight and they shrugged.

"I guess they will be going first..."Brick said with a shrug while Boomer noticed that their fighting is getting pretty wild, imitating the moves they had seen during Cage Brawl. After a few minutes, the blonde Ruff had zoomed to the kitchen and came back with another bowl of potato chips...

"Chips?...'He offered to his red head brother.

Soon they ate the chips as they enjoyed watching the new match of the evening between Butch the Eliminator and Buttercup-Zilla in a rowdy ruff style brawl!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _The Next Morning_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny :** It's to early to tell for sure but as shown here, they are getting along, more than he will admit to.

 **Beeb:** You're right, it doesn't seem likely at this point...Lol.

 **Craiger69 :** Thank you...

 **MidnightMasks:** Glad you think so...

 **The EarthTiger:** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Next Morning**_

Blossom and Bubbles had spent most of the entire night both looking for whoever caused those acts crimes around town, as well as searching for their AWOL sister Buttercup until the need for sleep got the better of them and they exhaustively floated back home and fell asleep.

Blossom was the first one to open her eyes, upon opening them, she looked around her room, and to her dismay, the spot where Buttercup sleeps in was empty and hadn't been slept at all during the night.

"She's still gone..."Blossom said in sadness before she went to wake up Bubbles, who is currently clutching Octi tightly in her sleep.

"Bubbles...Bubbles, wake up...'Blossom said as she continued to nudge her.

Bubbles soon groaned and got up, her baby blue eyes flickering open as she yawned.

"What time is it?...'Bubbles asked, before she looked around and noticed that Buttercup wasn't in the room.

"Did we-?...'Bubbles started but Blossom shook her head.

The result ended with Bubbles mouth quivering as tears started to form in her eyes in sadness over the fact that they couldn't find their sister last night.

"Buttercup is still gone..." Bubbles said sadly.

"We'll find her...come on, let's go see the Professor..."Blossom said.

The two remaining members of the Powerpuff girls quickly flew out of their rooms, to go search for their father and creator. However, they soon saw in the living room, still dressed in his lab coat, on the chair, sleeping but it's obvious that he didn't have a good night sleep at all, from both his position and the bags that were visible on his face.

"Professor?...'Blossom said gently as she and Bubbles began to nudge him awake.

When the Professor finally woke up, his eyes landed on his blonde and red haired daughters and he immediately snatched them in a tight hug.

"Oh, girls...please tell me that you found Buttercup...'The professor pleaded in the hug, but Blossom shook her head.

"No Professor, we kept searching until after midnight and then we got so tired, we fell asleep all the way back home..."Blossom confessed in a shame filled voice.

The professor got up and looked particularly upset.

"I tried to stay up all night, just in case Buttercup suddenly appeared and came through the door...'The professor said before he cupped his face with his hands... "Oh, this whole thing is my fault, if I wasn't so harsh on her, she wouldn't have left..."He said in sadness and worry over his missing daughter.

"Don't say that Professor...we'll find her...I know we will..."Blossom said, trying to be optimistic.

 _"We have to find her..._ "Blossom thought, feeling so sad right now.

Despite driving each other crazy all of the time, Buttercup is her sister and she loves her greatly, and she can't imagine what their lives would be like without her. Despite sometimes being mean, Buttercup is an important part of their lives, both as a crime fighter on their team and as a sister in their family...

Without her in the picture...Blossom doesn't even want to think about such a thing and neither did Bubbles and most especially not the professor...

"What do we do now Blossom?...'Bubbles asked the team leader.

"We keep looking for her, we search the entire city and leave no stone unturned until we find her..."Blossom said and Bubbles nodded.

"Not without me, you don't..."The Professor said seriously, making his two daughters look at him.

"Professor?..."Blossom and Bubbles asked at the same time as they watched their father go to the lab to get something.

While he is down their, they had a private conversation with each other...

"You don't think something bad happened to her, do you?...'Bubbles asked in worry.

"She's been gone all night, we are going to have to assume so..."Blossom said, worry filled within her.

She knows that even at her most angry and stubbornness, Buttercup wouldn't purpose hurt them or the Professor like this, so they have to assume something must have happened to her...

Before they could talk more about it, The Professor came back upstairs, this time wearing his old PowerProf suit, shocking Blossom and Bubbles to the core.

"Professor, what are you doing?!..."They both said in union.

The last time the Professor had join them in crime fighting, he totally embarrassed them by telling embarrassing stories and trying to act _"hip"._ However, this time, he doesn't seem particularly interested in such a thing.

"Now girls, Buttercup is missing and we will all cover more ground if we _**all**_ search the city and all surrounding it and me wearing the suit will help me go faster and cover more ground..."The Professor said in a tone that meant no argument as he activated the flight ability of the suit.

"I'm not going to rest until Buttercup is back home where she belongs...'He said in the same kind of way.

"But, isn't the suit a bit much?...'Blossom asked, hoping to dissuade him and convince him that they could handle it.

It didn't work.

"I don't care...the sooner Buttercup is found, the better..."He said stubbornly.

Blossom and Bubbles sighed as they knew that when they Professor got like this, there is no use arguing with him.

"Okay, let's just go and find her..."Blossom said as she hoped they could find Buttercup, preferably before the Professor did something to either hurts himself or embarrass them.

Blossom, Bubbles and PowerProff Professor soon flew out of their home and began to search once again for the still missing Buttercup, determine to search every nook and cranny of the city until they find her.

" _I sure hope that Buttercup is alright..."_ That's what each of them were thinking as they continued their search...

Just where, of where could Buttercup be?!

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Inside Mojo Jojo' Observatory, the Rowdyruff boys and Buttercup had stayed up until after midnight, watching an endless about of violent television, eating a lot of salty and sugary junk food and later imitating the violent actions they saw on TV all around the observatory, destroying quiet a bit of it in the process until they all had spent so much energy that the four of them had exhausted themselves and had fallen asleep.

Brick was the first ruff to get up, having crashed on the couch, where Boomer and Butch were still snoring loudly, their mouths and hands still covered with the sticky candy and salty snack remains from their junk food dinner last night.

"Man, what time is it?...'Brick said as he rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up.

However, suddenly the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him and the red haired boy flinched as he turned his attention to the couch and started counting. He saw Boomer and Butch, but he didn't see Buttercup anywhere and that didn't sit well with him.

 _ **WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?!**_

'GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!...'Brick shouted as he tried to wake up his brother's, but they are pretty heavy sleepers.

"No...No...That's my candy Butch...go get your own..."Boomer, still sleeping, let out along with a bunch of drool.

"Take that...and that...you are no match for Butch the berserker...'Butch mumbled in his sleep as he even did some punching gestures in his sleep.

Brick is most definitely _**NOT**_ amused and he quickly lost his patience with the two of them...

 _ **"WAKE UP! IDIOTS!**_...'Brick yelled as he punched the two of them in the face.

That finally woke them up! Butch and Boomer had sent a glare at their brother for disturbing them in such a way, and like most morning with the Rowdyruff boys, it began with a tussle between these brothers.

Butch and Boomer lunged at him and it was a three way fight until Brick finally ended it.

'GUYS! STOP IT! THE CHICK IS MISSING?!..."Brick shouted, finally getting his brother's attention.

'What?!...'Butch let out in shock.

"Where did she go?..."Boomer asked, only to get punched by Brick again.

"If I knew where she is, we wouldn't be having this problem?!..."Brick yelled at them.

However before the boys could argue even more, they suddenly heard a loud flushing noise and then turned around and saw Buttercup exit Mojo's bathroom with a strange look on her face.

"Ugh...note to self, no more jalapeño on my nachos..."She muttered to herself after closing the door.

Once she was done, she saw that the Rowdyruff boys were looking at her and she sent them an annoyed look.

"What are you three looking at?...'She asked in annoyance.

Brick blinked before he sent her a glare, though his brother's weren't exactly sending her the same negative look. They just went to talk to her.'

"Man, last night sure was a blast, wasn't it?...'Butch said as he got up, recalling all of the fun chaos and violence they did last night.

"Literally..."Boomer piped up, thinking of all the stuff they got to blow up last night with their fun seeking.

"You can say that again, man!I will say, i t was sure as heck fun kicking your curbs last night at wrestling...'Buttercup said to Butch and Boomer, who sent her a glare.

"You just got lucky but next cage brawl match, I'm winning..."Butch said in a competitive way.

"Yeah..."Boomer agreed.

"Can't wait for it, boys..."Buttercup said as she went back to the couch and actually took a bite from some left over chips.

Butch and Boomer soon lost their frowns when they saw just how mellow the Puff looked right now. It really is pretty weird, last night and especially when they fought against her, she is always so angry and frowning but right now she seems...well...relaxed is the closest word they could think of.

It's pretty weird to say the least...

"Man, TV, wrestling, doing whatever the heck we want...I think I can really dig this rowdyruff thing..." Buttercup said with a grin.

Butch found himself smiling when he heard that, as were the others, though they wouldn't admit it, mind you...

"Glad to hear that..."Brick said, though he was a little peeved for the ruckus she made him go through when he woke up.

"So, leader boy? What's on the agenda for today?...'Buttercup asked, getting a look from Brick.

"A-what?...'Brick asked, his confusion over-weighing his annoyance at the nickname she came up for him.

Buttercup blinked a bit, she was surprised that she even knew that word but she shrugged and just tried to clarify a bit..

"I mean, what do you have planned for today?..."Buttercup explained.

"Oh...'Brick said simply...

Before he could tell her, his stomach started growling loudly, so was Butch, Boomers and even Buttercup's as well.

"Time for breakfast..."Buttercup said and the boys nodded.

Usually for breakfast, they either hunt animals or steal from the closest restaurants or carts they came across, but since they are at Mojo's right now, they might as well see what else he has that they could help themselves to.

Boomer checked the fridge and the cabinets and was frustrated to say the least...

'Of darn it! Looks like we're all out of the good stuff..."Boomer complained and Butch agreed.

"Yeah, all that's left is some stinkin' fish and vegetables..."Butch said as he made a face against the remaining items in Mojo's fridge.

If there is one thing a Rowdyruff boy won't touch, it's vegetables...

"Huddle up boys, looks like one of us has to get breakfast today..."Brick said.

Usually the boys just wrestle each other over who has to get food or Brick would just randomly order either Boomer or Butch, but right now, he's too hungry and he wanted it to be done quicker, so the boys did a quick game of rock paper scissors to determine who would be it this time.

However, for once in...well, he didn't know how long, but both Boomer and Butch got scissors and Brick got paper, which means he loses.

 _ **"HAHA!**_ SCISSORS BEAT PAPER!..."Boomer laughed.

"That means it's your turn to find breakfast, bro...'Butch laughed.

Brick growled but didn't obliterate them for this. He knew that it's his turn, he's not some wussy that doesn't follow through.

"So, you are getting breakfast huh?...'Buttercup said with a smirk.

Brick frowned when he realized that he also has to get something for this _girl,_ too.

"Bring me back some bacon and eggs, and a lot of them...'Buttercup ordered and Brick looked stunned by her demand.

Usually he just steals some hot dogs or burgers or something. However Butch and Boomer seemed to be in on this.

"Yeah! I want some too! And donuts too!...'Boomer said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"And make sure you steal some sodas while you're at it..."Butch added.

"Alright...alright..."Brick said in defeat as he flew out of the observatory to go find some place where he could steal some bacon, eggs, donuts and sodas too for breakfast.

The sooner he did, the sooner he and the others could eat and the sooner they could go back to his master plan of using Buttercup against her stupid, wimpy sisters in what will no doubt be, his best plan ever...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _Buttercup and the boys  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I sometimes thought so too...LOL.

 **The Earth Tiger:** Thank you very much, I am glad that you enjoy my story so much so far...

 **Beep:** Well, so she's not facing them yet...so it looks like she and the ruffs will be together for a bit more...

 **TheAngryVideoGameColt:** Thank you

 **MidnightMasks:** You're welcome ;)

 **Traverse the portal:** I can't give spoilers , you just have to wait and see...

 **Craiger69:** Maybe...maybe not...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Buttercup and the boys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 7: B**_ ** _uttercup and the boys_**

"When we last left of, Buttercup had gotten amnesia and was taken by the Rowdyruff boys, who convinced her that she is one of them. The boys filled her head with a bunch of lies about who she really is and together, the four super power delinquents caused all kinds of chaos all throughout the night. Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles have spent the entire night trying to search for their missing sister but with no luck. Desperate, Professor Utonium dons his old super powered suit to help with their searches and now the three of them are continuing to look for the missing Powerpuff girl, wherever she may be..."The narrator said, doing his usual recap over the situation.

"Buttercup!..."The Professor shouted as he searched all of downtown Townsville.

But he could not see his beloved Buttercup anywhere...

"Buttercup!...'Blossom called as she searched little Tokyo.

But she couldn't find her green loving sister anywhere...

"Buttercup!..."Bubbles called as she tried to search literally under any and all stones to see if her sister was somehow there.

But no Buttercup...

The family continue searching for their missing member, all the while, each of them had this going through their heads...

 _"Where is she?_...'Professor,Blossom and Bubbles all thought in sync, despite being in different parts of town, desperately looking for poor, poor Buttercup, wherever she may be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Brick_

The red eyed leader of the Rowdyruff boys had just gotten out of the remains of a diner that he just hijacked, carrying several bags worth of bacon, eggs, donuts, sodas and a bunch of other stuff he could get his hands on for breakfast for him and the others.

"Okay, I think that's everything...'Brick said as he was about to fly back to Mojo's only for his super hearing to pick something up.

The wild boy looked up and using his super vision he could see his enemy Blossom of the Powerpuff girls flying nearby, with her sister Bubbles not far behind.

"Oh no...'Brick said in a panic.

He's not afraid of any girls mind you and if it was just one or the other, he wouldn't have any trouble pummeling them but it's two against one and he didn't want to risk getting caught like Boomer did that one time.

Being quick, he flew to a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster, managing to avoid their eyes. Though his super hearing could still hear what they were saying, even from down there.

"Any luck, Bubbles?...'Blossom asked the blonde.

"No, and I looked practically everywhere...'Bubbles cried in frustration.

"Let's keep searching, Buttercup has got to be around here, someplace...'Blossom commanded before she and the blonde flew in opposites directions.

Unknown to them, Brick heard the entire thing..

"So the powderpuff's are looking for their missing, wimpy sister, huh?..."Brick said with a smirk before he made sure that it was safe to get back to Mojo's.

He had a feeling that it won't be long before the girls try and checking up on the villains to look for their stupid sister and Mojo would be one of the firsts. He'd just have to make sure they can't find their stupid sister until it was time.

The red haired boy soon arrived to the park where Mojo's volcano/observatory is and he was about to enter, only to hear a commotion coming from inside.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"HUH?...'Brick said when he heard a lot of loud noises from the inside.

 _ **"HIYA!...'**_

 _ **"AH!.."**_

More rumbling and crashes could be heard from the inside and the red haired boy wasted no time in literally crashing inside the place, preparing for any violence if necessary. To his surprise, instead of seeing his brothers (and Buttercup) against any possible enemies, he saw Buttercup holding Boomer in a choke hold while Butch was laughing loudly and jumping in excitement.

"This looks like it could be it, ladies and gents! Buttercup the barbarian has Boomer the blood-shedder in a chock hold and it does _**NOT**_ look good for him, folks...'Butch shouted as if he was some announcer for a wrestling match.

They both watched Buttercup take it up and notch and forcefully pin Boomer to the ground, much to his protests, especially when she started bend his leg in an uncomfortable way.

 _ **"AHHH!**_..."Boomer shouted.

"Tap them...'Buttercup shouted but Boomer refused until Butch started counting backwards from 10.

" _THREE...TWO...ONE_... _ **WE GOT A WINNER!..**_."Butch said in excitement as he held Buttercup's arm up while Boomer grumbled in anger over his lost.

"That was your best one yet Buttercup...'Butch cheered, actually looking like he is happy for her.

"Thanks, Butch..."Buttercup said before her eyes landed on a sulking Boomer.

"Hey, don't sweat it...there's always next time...'Buttercup said to the blonde boy in a good sports man kind of way.

Boomer actually smiled at that, though Brick didn't look very amused to say the least...

"What the heck are you morons doing? I thought those _stupid_ Powerpuff girls might have come to crash the party..."Brick said in annoyance as he marched inside with the bags.

"You were taking forever and we got bored..."Buttercup answered for them and Butch and Boomer nodded.

"Yeah and we decided to do another wrestling match...first it was me against Buttercup and then Boomer against her..." Butch explained.

"Yeah but this time, we tried to see if we could pin the other like they do in the ring...just to shake things up a bit...'Boomer continued.

"And both times, I was champ..."Buttercup said proudly as she flexed her (not really) muscles, causing Boomer and Butch to laugh at her antics.

Suddenly they smelled the air and soon saw all of the food in the bags that Brick held.

"Finally, breakfast...'Buttercup said she took the bags from the red haired boys arms.

"I'm starvin'..."Butch said.

"Gimme...Gimme..."Boomer said in excitement.

Brick rolled his eyes at their antis and soon all four of them were messingly eating the stolen breakfast, pigging out until everyone, but most especially Buttercup were patting their now full stomachs.

"Man, that hit the spot...'Buttercup said before she let out a loud belch, making Boomer and Butch laugh.

"Good on you...'Butch said in between his laughs.

"So boys, are we still up for water ballooning later?..."Buttercup asked.

"You betcha...'Butch said and Boomer nodded.

"Excuse me..'Brick said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking after breakfast, we would fill up a lot of balloons with water or whatever and then nail a bunch of lamos with them...and after that, we could go back to messing around at the junk yard...'Buttercup said.

"YEAH!..."Butch and Boomer said as they high fived, only for Brick to intervene.

"Hey! I'm the guy in charge and I get to pick when we mess with people and how we do it!...'Brick said in his usual bossy way.

"What's wrong with my ideas?.."Buttercup asked in a challenging way.

"I'm the guy who picks first and I say we aren't doing that...'Brick said loudly.

"But Brick, water ballooning sounds like a lot of fun..."Boomer whined.

Brick was about to hit him for that remark, only for something Butch said surprised him.

"Yeah, you never thought of that one before...'Butch said, shocking Brick.

For as long as they have lived, Butch never disagreed with him on what to do and what not to do...

"Are there any donuts left?...'Buttercup asked as she tried to look at the discarded bags.

Brick tried to control his temper and sent his brother's an angry look, before he turned to Buttercup.

"Will you excuse us, I got to go hit Boomer for being stupid again...'Brick said to the green girl who nodded.

"But what did I do?..." Boomer complained while Brick just dragged him outside by the shirt, along with Butch.

Buttercup blinked when she saw them walk outside but just shrugged, not really caring all that much.

"Now where...there it is..."Buttercup said in excitement as she managed to find another chocolate doughnut to call her own.

* * *

 _Outside_

Brick dragged his brothers outside and far enough so Buttercup couldn't pick up their conversation by chance.

"What the heck is wrong with you two guys?...'Brick said to his brothers who looked confused.

"What's with you man, we were just playing around is all?...'Butch said with a shrug.

"Look, I know I said we had to keep that puff on our side, but you guys are acting a little much..."Brick said.

"Hey, we are not...We were just bored..."Boomer said.

"Yeah and despite being a girl, Buttercup does know some good wrestling moves...'Butch said simply, surprising Brick.

"Yeah, remember that move she did on you during your match, the pulverizing purple nurple...I nearly peed myself when she did that...'Boomer laughed, only to get punched by Butch in response.

"I thought you nearly peed yourself when she did that flying press on you..."Butch said with a laugh, getting a grumble from the blonde.

"Whatever...still...I'm already thinking of new moves to surprise her for our next match..."Butch said in a weirdly thoughtful look on his face.

Brick however started shaking in anger and soon started yelling.

" **HAVE YOU _IDIOTS_ FORGOTTEN _WHY_ SHE IS EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!..**."Brick shouted at his brother's who flinched at his sudden volume.

Butch and Boomer blinked at Brick's sudden outburst and the hot headed boy soon pulled the two of them close.

"Remember, she's only with us until we get rid of her sisters...got that..."Brick said, expecting them to nod and follow orders.

To his surprise, both Boomer and Butch looked...almost... _troubled_ when he said it, and Butch being the most obvious. When they didn't answer him, Brick got really mad now...

"Oh, don't tell me...You guys actually _like_ her now, don't you?..."Brick angrily accused.

"W-What no? We're the Rowdyruff boys and we don't _like_ girls...'Boomer said quickly.

However to both of their surprise, it's Butch who is having trouble response..

"I...Uh...I don't like girls, either .."Butch said, making Brick sigh in relief...until he continued... "But?...

"But what?!..."Brick demanded to know.

"You got to admit, Buttercup isn't a _normal_ girl...she's...different..."Butch admitted.

"I can't believe I am hearing this...I can't believe I would see the day that Butch the berserker wants to hang out with a girl!...'Brick said in dismay.

"Buttercup isn't like other girls, she likes all of the same stuff we like..."Butch pointed out.

'Who cares?..."Brick asked rhetorically.

"She's strong like us, she burps loud enough to break windows, she does graffiti like a pro and she knows over a dozen wrestling moves..." Butch continued.

"She also knows a bunch of cool games and funny jokes, too..."Boomer added, though it earned him a dirty glare from Brick.

"She's only acting like this because we told her too..." Brick pointed out.

"No way, all that pro wrestling moves came from somewhere and you said she remember basic facts, so she must have already known them. ..." Butch, for once in his life, explained logically.

"I'm just saying...maybe we should have an open mind with her..."Butch said.

Brick was stunned, and he then got angry and he hoisted Butch up by his collar.

"Listen here, loser...The Powerpuff girls are currently searching for their sister and I bet my hat that they will stop by here soon...so this is what we are going to do...we are taking her to our one of our secret spots where the girls won't see her, we will be going over the right strategy to take down pinky and bubblebrain down for good and once that's done, her..." Brick said in a bossy way.

Boomer was about to just give up and obey but Butch wasn't budging yet...

I'm just saying...I don't _like_ her but I think she has a lot of potential to be a super evil villain like the rest of us...if she gets the chance that is..." Butch continued.

"I just think it be a waste to get rid of that kind of crazy package, even if it's a girl..." He said to the red eyed boy.

Brick however wasn't move and Butch suddenly got an idea in his somewhat unstable gray matter. ..

"I'll make you a bet, bro..."Butch started.

"What kind of bet?..."Brick demanded, wondering what Butch could have up his sleeve.

"I think Buttercup has potential to be hardcore. ...when we fight her sisters and if proves herself to be hardcore, we keep her, but if she turns out to be a wussy, we'll do what you want..."Butch said with his arms crossed.

Brick was stunned by this but smirked...

"Alright but if she wusses out or loses to either of her sisters, she's done for and I get to use you for a punching bag for a week..."Brick said.

Butch nodded and both he and Brick spat on their hands before shaking, making it an official Rowdyruff bet of epic proportions.

There is no turning back on it now...

The trio of dark boys soon returned to the observatory and got to Buttercup.

"Finally! So are going water ballooning or what?..."Buttercup asked with her arms crossed.

"Maybe later babe...listen, the boys and me were talking and I think it's time to go face those lamo powerpuff girls..."Brick announced.

"You guys mean it..."Buttercup asked with dark gleam in her eyes, eager to finally face her foes in battle.

One that Brick noticed and he could sense the smirk that Butch is sending him...

"Yeah but not right now, we got to do some planning and to make sure you are ready..."Brick said.

"Believe me Brick, I am ready..." Buttercup said as she used her eye beams to incinerate a nearby lamp that belonged to Mojo, much to Butch's enjoyment.

"We'll see...now come on, we got plotting to do..."Brick ordered.

Soon the four super powered children flew away from the observatory, each one eager for the up and coming battle against their arch nemesis but for slightly different reasons...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _The search continues_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **Craiger69:** The same way Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup kid in the episode "Curses".

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. The search continues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ ** _The search continues_**

Blossom, Bubbles and The Professor had searched all throughout the town and even the forest and the outskirts but they could still not find their missing Buttercup.

"Any luck, girls?..." The Professor asked his daughters who shook their little heads.

"Oh, I am getting really worried...what if something terrible has happened to her...'The professor said as he thought about his feisty little Buttercup.

Despite sometimes being a tad mischievous and short tempered, he knew that his little Buttercup is a wonderfully sweet girl and he loves her just as much as he loves his Blossom and his Bubbles. If anything bad were to happen to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Don't worry Professor...we will find her..."Blossom said before she tried to brainstorm a bit... "We already checked around but we couldn't find her, we are going to have to assume someone must have taken her..."She concluded.

"But who would take Buttercup?...'Bubbles asked.

Blossom then realized they flew near the park and her eyes landed on a place and she glared angrily at it.

"I'll give you three guesses...'Blossom said as she pointed to the observatory and the Professor and Bubbles knew what she meant.

Mojo Jojo is their number one arch nemesis and he is one of the most likely to try and kidnap Buttercup if she were alone. He had taken Bubbles that one time when she tried to prove herself hardcore and it's not impossible that he might have caught Buttercup when her guard was done.

The family then zoomed and crashed thought the ceiling of the evil monkey's lair!

 _ **"NOT SO FAST!.**_.."Blossom shouted.

"Mojo-..."Bubbles continued only to pause since this is the part when Buttercup would finish but since she is not here, the Professor did so.

"Jojo..."Professor ended.

To their surprise, the evil monkey wasn't in his lair and it's an absolute pigsty! They saw a lot of trash and discarded food around the floor

"Where's Mojo?...'Bubbles is the first one fo ask.

"Search around...'Blossom said as she and the family tried to find either the evil, megalomaniac monkey or Buttercup.

However as they searched both the observatory and even underneath the volcano, they couldn't find either.

"Looks like Mojo isn't here..."Blossom said and then she glared in disgust at all of the garbage around his house... " _ **Ew!**_ You'd think he'd at least clean his place up before stepping out.."She said in disgust after seeing a discarded bowl of nachos that had a lot of bugs crawling all over it.

 _ **"EW!** _You'd think he'd at least flush the toilet after using it..." Bubbles said in disgust after she searched in the bathroom.

"Focus! Girls..." The Professor said as they continued to look around.

"Hey guys, I found something...'Bubbles said as she found a note taped to Mojo's refrigerator.

"What's it say?...'Blossom asked.

" _To Brick, Boomer, Butch or whomever of the three that may concern, I, Mojo Jojo have stepped out, which means I am not home, which also means that I am in another location, away from the observatory. The reason that I am not home and away from the observatory is because I, Mojo Jojo, have come up with my latest and greatest plan yet to defeat the Powerpuff girls, then conquer Townsville and later take over the world, in that order...However, before I can even START with my new evil plan, I, Mojo Jojo, must leave home to go gather the materials needed in order to create the device which I will use for my plan to defeat the Powerpuff girls and I will NOT be home until after I require the materials that I need for said great evil plan...So if the chance that either of you three arrive t the Observatory while I am out doing evil, I must tell you three to stay out of my observatory and **DO NOT** touch any of my stuff until I return._

 _This message was written by Mojo Jojo._.."Bubbles finished reading the overly long message that obviously came from the overly talkative monkey.

"So, it looks like Mojo's neither here and neither is Buttercup..." Professor said in a somewhat disappointed way since he still doesn't know where she is.

"Shouldn't we do something about Mojo?...'Blossom asked out loud.

"Later, right now we need to find Buttercup...'The Professor said sternly and Blossom nodded.

The family then flew out of the volcano top observatory and continued to look around the area but still no Buttercup...

"Just where can she be?...'The professor said out loud, father concern overflowing in him right now as he searched and searched for his missing daughter.

"Don't worry! Buttercup is around here someplace!...'The three of them suddenly heard a voice call.

Blossom, Bubbles and The Professor looked up and saw that it was the Mayor and Ms. Bellum in the mayor's old hot air balloon.

"Mayor! What on earth are you doing?...'Blossom asked in concern.

The last time he was in that thing, he went totally power crazy and started attacking all sorts of people.

"Isn't it obvious, me and Ms. Bellum are here to help you guys search for Buttercup...'The Mayor said as if it was obvious.

Ms. Bellum sent them her typical _"I couldn't talk him out of it"_ expression, while her boss lowered the balloon a bit to talk closer to them.

"I thought that you guys could use a little help and I thought I could use my old balloon to search from the skies for our missing little friend...'The Mayor said in his jovial kind of way.

"Thank you for your concern mayor, but I think we have enough members in the search party..."Blossom said in a polite way, trying to decline his offer but the Mayor refused.

"Nonsense! This is an emergency and 5 heads are better than three, dont'cha know...'The Mayor said.

"Well, alright, we could use all of the help we can get..."The Professor said before Blossom could say anything and she knew that they were stuck with the Mayor trying to help.

She knows that he means well but she just hoped he didn't cause more trouble than help like he usually does...

"Splendid! Okay, well, I take you you guys already check all of Buttercup favorite spots...'The mayor asked.

"Yes, and we are starting to feel that someone must have taken her...we already checked Mojo's place but he wasn't there and neither is she...we're going to go check on the villains to see if they have her...'Blossom said in leader mode.

"And where do we look?..."The Mayor asked.

"Um...Mayor...I was thinking that it be best if you just search the perimeter, just in case Buttercup _wasn't_ kidnap and she's just hiding...'Blossom said gently, not wanting to put the politician in danger but not wanting to hurt his feelings either, since he sincerely just wants to help.

"I get ya...Covering all possible possibilities..." The mayor said.

"Alright...split up...'Blossom ordered and soon the three of them, plus the Mayor and Ms. Bellum began searching once again...

* * *

 _With Blossom_

Blossom decided to go check on Princess next, since she's always trying to either destroy them or force her way into their team. The pink eyed puff crashed through the roof of Morbucks manor in a rush.

 _ **"NOT SO FAST PRINCESS**_!...'Blossom shouted, only to her surprise that the red haired brat wasn't home.

"Where is Princess?...'Blossom asked one of the Morbuck's servants, the butler who approached her.

"I am regrettably to inform you that neither Princess nor her father are home at the moment, Mr. Morbucks had business to attend to in one of his estates in France and he took the young lady with him, they aren't due to return until the day after tomorrow...'The butler said in a professional way.

Blossom blinked in surprised over the fact that Princess isn't home right now.

"I am here on official Powerpuff girls duty and I need to search the perimeter...'Blossom said in a commanding way.

The butler didn't seem to mind and Blossom used her x-ray vision to search the large mansion but she did not see any sign of Buttercup anywhere..

'Looks like she's not here..."Blossom said in disappointment before she flew away from the mansion.

* * *

 _With Bubbles_

Bubbles decided to go check on Fuzzy Lumpkins at his cabin. Sure, he might not be the most cunning of their enemies, but he's evil and he had a grudge against them, so she couldn't rule him out just yet.

However, due to Bubbles sweet nature, instead of crashing through the ceiling and threatening Fuzzy, she simply knocked on his door and the pink behemoth opened it with his shot gun at hand.

"Hello there Mr. Fuzzy, I was wondering if by any chance, have you seen my sister Buttercup anywhere?...'Bubbles asked, making herself look as cute and docile as possible.

Her cuteness however, had no effect on Fuzzy at all.

 _ **"I AIN'T SEEN YOUR SISTER ANYWHERES! NOW GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!**_...'Fuzzy shouted as he immediately started blasting at Bubbles who not only managed to dodge it, but Bubbles used her eye beams to fry him, making the behemoth scream in pain.

 _ **"AHHHH!..**_."Fuzzy screamed before he passed out in pain.

Bubbles decided to look around the cabin, just in case Fuzzy was lying but there is no sign of Buttercup anywhere. The little blue eyed puff and sighed before she flew away.

Fuzzy, still feeling the pain of the burns from the eye beam,was still sputtering in pain.

 _'G-G-Get...off...my...prope-._..'Was what he said before he passed out due to the pain.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor kept looking the most recurring bad guys hide outs and even checked by the city jail just in case but they couldn't find Buttercup anywhere.

They even braved and checked Him's lair but to their surprise and slight relief, the evil creature wasn't even home, as he apperntly was on some vacation in an alternate dimension and won't be back for a week, and they couldn't find Buttercup there either. they continued to check on the other bad guys like Sedusa but she was still locked up, the same with Femme Fetale and the Smiths. They checked on the Gangreen Gang but they found them causing trouble at the park but after a quick _"interrogation'_ they insist that they haven't seen Buttercup anywhere.

"This is getting us nowhere...'Blossom shouted in frustration.

Not only was Buttercup not at any of those lairs but none of their enemies seem to have had a clue that she was even missing.

"Just keep looking...'The Professor commanded as he continued to search for his missing, green eyed daughter...

Just where can Buttercup be, anyway?!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

At the junkyard, the Rowdyruff boys and Buttercup were busy going over some strategy and practicing some moves they could use against the Powerpuff girls. Brick was very surprised that Buttercup managed to get a hang of the " _Ballistic barrage"_ so fast and he didn't even bother to look at Butch, knowing that he is smirking during the entire thing.

"How was it?..."Buttercup asked, after completion of the attack.

"Not bad..."Brick begrudgingly admitted while Boomer and Butch gave her a warmer response.

"You did it perfectly..."Butch complimented, feeling confident that he will be winning this bet.

"Yeah..."Boomer agreed in his usual, clueless voice.

They continued practicing by obliterating a bunch of stuff with their eye beams, using her advance senses and a bunch of other stuff Buttercup could faintly recall thanks to her muscle memory and the boy recalling some techniques from the numerous times they fought against the girls.

Only this time, their own techniques will be used against them, by one of their own...

"She's going very well..."Butch whispered to Brick in a smug kind of tone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, the real test will be against the Powerpuff girls..."Brick reminded him before he went to address Buttercup.

"So leader boy, I take it that I'm still as _ruff_ as ever...'buttercup asked the red haired boy.

"You are remembering a lot of your old moves...that's good..."Was all that Brick said.

Buttercup however lost her content smile and suddenly got a dangerous gleam in her eyes that reminded Brick of the same kind Butch tends to get.

"So when can we go kick some butt, especially those sissy girls you mentioned that are our enemies?...'Buttercup asked as she even cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"Later...right now we still got some practicing to do...'Brick said.

Buttercup however frowned and started floating around impatiently, looking a bit like Butch when he's anxious, only her eyes weren't twitching and she's not hopping up and down...

"I'm tired of waiting Brick, I want to fight those powerpuff's and I want to do it now...'Buttercup said in a bossy kind of way.

"Hey! I'm the leader and I get to decide when we fight them and I say, we fight them after we make sure you are up for it..."Brick said with his arms crossed.

Buttercup had a blank look on her face before she smirked and then slapped him, causing Butch and Boomer to laugh.

"It's _sweet_ that you care about my safety but I think I can handle those girls, by what you guys told me, they don't sound all that tough..."Buttercup said in an almost arrogant kind of way.

Brick rubbed his cheek were she hit him, growled and pulled her closer by her shirt.

"Listen her Buttercup, I know they ain't that tough but those puff's are slippery, they have slipped from our grasps before and I want to make sure that doesn't happen this time...and for that to happen we need to be on the same page with the plan..."Brick shouted at her, though Buttercup just rolled her eyes, as if she was bored or something.

"Yeah, yeah...I hear ya...so what's the big master plan of yours, oh bossy one...'Buttercup asked in a sarcastic kind of way.

'Okay, well...You got all of your old powers under control and you managed to master the old fighting moves with ease...So, I think that we will be able to fight those sissy puff's a lot sooner than we thought..." Brick said, though Butch and Boomer looked at him curiously.

 _ **"WHEN?**_!..."Buttercup demanded, her need for violence and action building up in her.

"I say...as soon as you pull of the Rowdyruff Round Shot...'Brick announced with a smug look, while Butch and Boomer looked confused.

"What's that anyway?..." Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's quite simple Buttercup, it's a move where you have to summon your energy and then shoot yourself to your enemy, kind of like a cannon ball, and you hit them, using all of your bodies strength and power to totally crush them...Brick said while on the inside he is smirking.

"That doesn't sound too tough...'Buttercup said.

"We'll see...remember, you got to be in complete control to hit your target..."Brick said as he pulled out a dummy that had a red wig and an old tattered bow on it, his old Blossom punching bag to be more precise and placed it in the middle of the junk yard

"Now if you can successfully crush the dummy with that move...well, that's basically all that's left to learn..."Brick said with a shrug.

Buttercup nodded and she flew up to the air to get some altitude. Brick tried hard not to laugh and then turned to Butch who is sending him a dirty glare and Boomer is looking as clueless as ever.

"Brick you _cheater,_ we don't have a move called the Rowdyruff Round Shot..." Butch said with an angry hiss, not appreciating this dirty trick he just pulled.

"Shut up! Let's just see if your _girlfriend_ is hardcore enough to handle it, anyway Butchy..."Brick said hauntingly.

"She is _**NOT**_ my girlfriend!...I...I just think that as far as girls go, she's _**NOT**_ totally pathetic is all..." Butch said quickly, while Brick still sent him a teasing look.

Before they could argue further, they saw Buttercup up high in the sky and she now has a bright green aura surrounding her. She then hugged her knees and her body started spinning around in place and she then descended to the earth and light fast speed, looking like a glowing, spinning green cannon ball as she did so and-

 _ **KABOOM!**_

An explosion was suddenly heard and Brick, Boomer and Butch were a little taken back but the sudden blast. When it was done, they saw a large crater in the junk yard, in the spot that had Brick's old dummy to be more precise and they saw Buttercup in it, but not moving.

"Are you okay, dude?...'Boomer asked.

Buttercup merely floated out of the crater, but she didn't look like she was the least bit injured, she then turned to Brick and handed him the tattered remains of the bow that had been on the dummy, as it had been completely incinerated upon impact.

Brick was momentarily surprised, he had just made that move up, he didn't expect her to actually do it and in such a loud kind of way too.

"So, what do you guys think, am I ready?...'Buttercup asked in a calm way, not even looking tired.

Boomer and Butch were stunned silent before Butch's grin widened and Boomer smiled and nodded his head.

 _ **"AWESOME!..**_.'Boomer shouted.

'Totally wicked, babe...'Butch said as he admired all of the destruction in the area caused by the green eyed girl.

The two boys looked to their big brother who was looking at the burned remains of the bow and then at Buttercup and he smirked.

"You know something...I think you are..."Brick said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Awesome, so come on boys, let's go find those sissies and make some noise..."Buttercup said in excitement.

"We will babe, but first we got to lure them in a trap, and then we ambush them..."Butch said to his counterpart.

"So, how do we do that?...'Buttercup asked.

Brick was about to say something, until he caught something in the corner of his eye, using his advance super vision, he was what it was and an evil grin formed on his face as an idea came to mind.

"Oh, I think I got an idea..."Brick said in a dark voice as he then proceeded to give the details of the plan to his team.

One thing that is certain, those Powerpuff girls won't know what hit them until it's too late...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _The message_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** As I said, we have to wait and see...but one thing that is certain, things are getting more intense...

 **MidnightMasks:** As I said, we need to see how it all plays out but for now, Bad Buttercup is still around...

 **Beep:** Thank you, I hope that this one is just as enjoyable...

 **Craiger69:** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	9. The message

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ ** _The message_**

 _Downtown_

As the Mayor and Ms. Bellum continued to search from his hot air balloon, the mayor was using an old telescope to try and get a better look in order to find the missing Powerpuff girl.

"Do you see her yet Ms. Bellum?...'The mayor asked his assistant.

"No Mayor..'Ms. Bellum said as she looked from her end.

While she didn't have much faith in the search from the balloon, she herself as worried over Buttercup and she knew the mayor was too, so she really is trying to help in the search, but so far, they haven't even caught a glimpse of her.

'Oh! I think I see-...No, that's little old lady...'The mayor muttered in frustration as he almost mistook another citizen for Buttercup.

"Oh! Oh! I think I see-...No that's not her, just a short little man in a green shirt...'The mayor muttered in frustration but he continued to look.

Ms. Sara Bellum sighed. This has been about the 8th time the mayor mistook a random citizen for the green puff but they just continued searching...

"Do you...you think she's okay, don't you Ms. Bellum?...'The mayor asked at one point to his secretary in an uneasy voice after an hour of searching.

Ms. Bellum knew that the mayor was referring to Buttercup and she nodded.

"Yes, I believe so...Remember that Buttercup is a strong girl and she can't be taken down so easily...'The red haired woman said to her boss and saw him brighten again.

"You're right as always, Ms. Bellum...let's go search the east side of town now...'The mayor said as he was about to change direction...

Except...

Suddenly a blast hit the balloon, making it go down with Ms. Bellum and the Mayor still inside it, much to their shock and horror.

 _ **"WE'VE BEEN HIT!.**_.."The mayor said in a panic as his balloon started going down.

"Hang on Mayor!..."Ms. Bellum said, trying to keep calm while the Mayor was in a panic.

He and Ms. Bellum soon tried to brace for impact but to their surprise, they didn't crash, because somebody was holding the balloon, thus preventing their crash, and the mayor could get the faint glimpse of a small figure.

"Oh, thank you, Powerpuff girls, you saved us..."The mayor said in an appreciative kind of way.

However, instead of hearing a familiar voice or acceptance of his gratitude, he suddenly heard laughter...

And not laughter from sweet little girls either...

He and Ms. Bellum waited for the smoke to clear and to their shock, they saw a small, red eyed figure holding the balloon but it's not a Powerpuff girl at all...

"Wrong on both accounts, pops!...'The voice cackled menacingly.

* * *

 _Later_

 _With the Utoniums_

The family had searched the far outskirts of Townsville and they had yet to find even a clue to where their missing family member could be and Professor Utonium was getting more worried and agitated by the moment.

"Oh my poor little Buttercup..."The Professor bemoaned after they came across another dead end.

He couldn't help it, one of his daughters is missing and he has looked practically everywhere and he still can't find her. All he could do is think about her and everything she does...

The sad father even pulled out his wallet. He opened it and he is now looking at a picture. Not just any picture either. It was a picture of him, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from their last family picnic, and all four of them are smiling at the camera...including his little Buttercup.

'Do you girls remember how Buttercup used to put ketchup on her scrambled eggs during breakfast..."The Professor said in a sad, almost nostalgic kind of way as he put his wallet back and he thought about his missing little girl.

His other daughters soon joined in...

"Remember how she always used to pumped her fist happily and smiled all big after we took down a giant monster together...'Bubbles cried sadly, as she was missing her sister more and more.

Even Blossom was not spared as she soon found herself sucked into this array of sadness and memories...

"And do you guys remember the time she tried to hog the remote in order to watch _Wild Car chases_ but I wanted to watch _Pretty Ponies_ and we fought over the remote but then we accidentally changed the channel to TV Puppet pals and we decided to watch that together...and we all ended up laughing and...and...'Blossom was beginning to choke up a bit as she tried to keep her composure...

It's obvious that they really missed her a lot and just wanted her back...

Before they could continue their search or their walk down memory lane, they suddenly saw a nearby projectile about the hit them.

 _ **"WATCH OUT**_!..."Blossom called.

Thankfully all three of them managed to avoid being hit and they saw the unknown item hit a tree...It is them that they realize that it was a rock that was wrapped in the same kind of material that came from the Mayor's hot air balloon and they also saw that it had a message tied around it.

"Now what in the world is this?...'The Professor said as he went back and picked it up.

"Oh dear...'He said in an alarmed voice as he was what was written on it.

"What's it say Professor?...'Bubbles asked her father figure.

The professor handed them the message and both girl's eyes widen when they saw what was written there...

 _ **"To the Powerpuff girls, we have captured the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and are holding them hostage. If you ever want to see them alive again , come to the top of the highest sky scrapper in town in exactly 15 minutes or else!"**_

"Who could have written this?..." Bubbles asked, as there was no name on it.

"I don't know but whoever it was, they have the Mayor and Ms. Bellum and we need to save them..'Blossom said as she gripped the note in anger.

First Buttercup goes missing, and now this?!

"Girls, this sounds like it could be some kind of trap...we don't even know which of your enemies sent it..." Professor said in concern, already savvy enough about how these sort of things go.

"We know Professor but what choice do we have, we have to save them and the sooner we save them, the sooner we can go back to finding Buttercup...'Blossom said.

"Then I am coming with you...we need to be prepared for anything...'The Professor said and it was obvious he won't take no for an answer.

The father and two daughters soon flew back into the city, to meet with the kidnappers, whomever they may be...

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

 _At the top of the Townsville Tower_

Townsville Tower is the tallest building in the entire city. It's over one hundred stories high and looms over the entire city. It's somewhat considered one of the towns personal landmarks as well as the location of a hostage negation. Especially since at the very top of the building, there were two figures that were bound to the buildings antenna and gagged as well.

It's the Mayor of Townsville and Ms. Bellum and both had seen better days, it seems...

Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor soon arrived to the scene and saw what became of them.

 _ **"POWERPUFF GIRLS! I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT!..**_."The mayor said in relief.

"Who did this?...'Blossom demanded to know.

Suddenly both she and Bubbles were hit from behind by energy blasts, stunning them for a moment.

 _ **"GIRLS?!**_..."The professor cried in fear for his daughters.

"We're...We're fine Professor...'Blossom said as she tried to shake off the blast and looked to see who sent it.

She looked up and to her dismay, she saw Boomer and Brick of the Rowdyruff boys, sending them menacing smirks in their directions...

 _ **"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?!**_...'Bubbles gasped in shock.

'So, you guys are the ones who kidnapped the Mayor and sent that note...'Blossom accused.

'Duh, powderpuff...or did the fact that we're the only other people up here slipped by you...'Brick mocked, getting on Blossom's nerves.

"What do you guys want?..."Blossom demanded, trying to keep her guard up.

"The usual...'Brick said.

"Yeah, to take you sissies down for good..."Boomer added and for once, Brick didn't slap him, since he was dead on.

"What's with the new jackets?..."Bubbles asked, having notice the new clothes they were wearing.

"Let's just say some _changes_ have been made for the Rowdyruff boys..." Brick said in a haughty tone of voice.

"None good, I'll bet..." Blossom remarked.

"You'd win that bet, pinky..."Brick said with a wicked grin on his face.

Blossom had a bad moment since Buttercup is missing and the Rowdyruff boys are hard to beat even when all three of them are together but...

Suddenly the pink eyed girl noticed something...a lack of a certain presence among her enemies...

"Where's your brother Butch?...'Blossom demanded, having noticed the lack of the dark green ruff boy.

"Butch had a thing to do but don't worry, he's on his way..." Brick said with a mocking stare.

"That's fine by us, because you guys will be beaten before he gets here...'Blossom shouted.

"You and what army?...'Boomer shouted.

"Me! They have me to help them..."The Professor said, reminding them that his presence.

Blossom and Bubbles were worried for the Professor but at the very least his suit offered him a form of protection and it's only two ruffs for the time being...

"Who's the clown in the Halloween costume?...'Brick said in a snide kind of way.

"Isn't it the old nerd that lives with the Powerpuff girls?...'Boomer asked in his clueless voice.

The Professor frowned at the way the Rowdyruff's addressed him as but tried to focus on his task at hand.

 _"ENOUGH_! Let's just fight and get it over with...'Blossom said, wanting to either take these boys down or get the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Professor to safety before Butch shows up and the ruffs get an even bigger advantage.

"Fine by me, toots...'Brick said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"Professor, you try and get the Mayor and Ms. Bellum to safety, we'll handle the boys...'Blossom whispered to the Professor.

"Alright but then I'm coming back to help...'He whispered back before he saw his remaining daughters face off against their evil, male counterparts.

Blossom and Brick soon lunged at each other, punching, kicking and blasting the other while Boomer and Bubbles were currently trying to fry the other with their eye beams but they were evenly tied. During this time, the Professor wasted no time in trying to untie the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Hang on you two...I'll have you out in a jiffy...'Professor said as he tried to untie the two of them.

"Please do...'The Mayor yipped.

 _ **"PROFESSOR UTONIUM! WATCH OUT!**_..."Ms. Bellum suddenly cried out in a panic.

The Professor turned around and barely managed to get hit by an energy blast sent by Brick of the Rowdyruff boys. He managed to avoid being hit, but the force of the blow and the somewhat lose knots on the ropes made both Ms. Bellum and the Mayor begin to fall.

 _ **"AHHH!..**_.'They both shouted but the Professor used his suit and managed to catch them in time.

"I got you...'The Professor said, relieved that he managed to grab them before they got hurt.

Blossom and Bubbles had witness the entire thing and they were NOT pleased, to say the least.

"Leave'em alone you big meanie!...'"Bubbles shouted.

"Yeah, this is between us!..."Blossom shouted.

 _"Pffft_...Whatever...you two are the funnier targets...'Brick laughed before he sent some more blasts at them but both girls managed go dodge them.

They continued this brawl in the air but the two sides were too evenly matched and both girls were worried of the eventual arrival of the missing Rowdyruff boys. If they didn't get a hold of the situation soon, they wouldn't stand a chance...

The fighting continued and the two battles got closer and closer to the ground, each one trying to dominate the other but as always, they were too evenly matched. However, before the girls could think of any possible advantages, the last thing they wanted to happen, had happened.

Butch had arrived, bursting through a nearby building and he is still his twitchy and psychotic self, all eager for a fight. He is also wearing anew jacket too and he looked just as eager for a fight as ever...

 _ **"I'M BACK!**_..."Butch announced in a hammy way with his left eye twitching again in anticipation for the upcoming violence.

"Oh no!...'Blossom shouted.

"Oh yes!...'Brick shouted before he punched her, making Blossom crash through another building.

Bubbles, having been distracted by what happened by Blossom, got pushed by Boomer and soon crashed to the ground. Brick and Boomer laughed before they landed to the ground where Butch is.

"Took you a while to show up, bro..."Brick said in annoyance.

"Sorry but I was busy showing our _friend_ a new move...'Butch said with a smirk.

Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles got out of the rubble and the Professor showed up to the scene as well, with Ms. Bellum and The Mayor hiding nearby for their own safety. Bubbles and Blossom saw all three members of the evil Rowdyruff boys sending them vicious, vile glares, with Brick being the most obvious and vocal as usual.

"Give it up Sissy Puffs, it's four against 3, you guys are doomed..."Brick shouted with a maniacal look on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about?! There's only **_three_** of you guys, here...'Blossom said, though she was getting a bad feeling about the arrogant look on Brick's face and the sadistic one in Butch's.

"Oh, how rude of us...I guess we should introduce you to our _new best friend...'"_ Burch said with a dark smirk on his face as he suddenly did a whistle..

"New best friend?..."Blossom,Bubbles and even the Professor mumbled in confusion until they suddenly felt some rumbling on the ground.

Before they knew it, a nearby building was destroyed as someone or something busted through it, causing a lot of collateral damage and smoke and dust to cloud the area...

'What's going on here?...'Blossom demanded as she tried to make sense of the situation.

When the dust and smoke finally settled, they finally saw who and what the figure had been and their jaws had dropped in absolute shock and horror.

"Though I think you guys already know each other...'He finished, with a sadistic smile on his face after seeing the shock on their faces..

Blossom, Bubbles, the Professor and even Ms. Bellum and the Mayor could not believe it. They saw a five year old girl dressed in a light green leather jacket, with a black T-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, a spiky belt, boots and spiky black bracelets too. She has short black hair that was very messy right now, with some green spray paint in it and she has a pair of large, _familiar_ green eyes that now had a dangerous gleam to them, as well as a vicious, savage grin on her face.

It's...It's...

 _ **"B-BUTTERCUP?!**_...'Blossom shouted in shock as she and everybody were stunned of the sudden appearance of her missing sister.

Why is she with the Rowdyruff boys?!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _The showdown  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Edited on November 26th, 2018.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Beep:** Thank you and I hope this chapter was just as pleasing :)

 **MidnightMasks:** Excuse me? I'm not sure I understand what you mean. **  
**

 **Invader Johnny:** Couldn't have said that better myself...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	10. The showdown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ ** _The_** _ **showdown**_

 _Previously_

 _"Give it up Sissy Puffs, it's four against 3, you guys are doomed..."Brick shouted with a maniacal look on his face._

 _"What the heck are you talking about?! There's only_ _ **three**_ _of you guys, here...'Blossom said, though she was getting a bad feeling about the arrogant look on Brick's face and the sadistic one in Butch's._

 _"Oh, how rude of us...I guess we should introduce you to our new best friend...'"Butch said with a dark smirk on his face as he suddenly did a whistle.._

 _"New best friend?..."Blossom,Bubbles and even the Professor mumbled in confusion until they suddenly felt some rumbling on the ground._

 _Before they knew it, a nearby building was destroyed as someone or something busted through it, causing a lot of collateral damage and smoke and dust to cloud the area..._

 _'What's going on here?...'Blossom demanded as she tried to make sense of the situation._

 _When the dust and smoke finally settled, they finally saw who and what the figure had been and their jaws had dropped in absolute shock and horror._

 _"Though I think you guys already know each other...'He finished, with a sadistic smile on his face after seeing the shock on their faces.._

 _Blossom, Bubbles, the Professor and even Ms. Bellum and the Mayor could not believe it. They saw a five year old girl dressed in a light green leather jacket, with a black T-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, a spiky belt, boots and spiky black bracelets too. She has short black hair that was very messy right now, with some green spray paint in it and she has a pair of large, **familiar** green eyes that now had a dangerous gleam to them, as well as a vicious, savage grin on her face._

 _It's...It's..._

 _ **"B-BUTTERCUP?!**_ _...'Blossom shouted in shock as she and everybody were stunned of the sudden appearance of her missing sister._

 _Why is she with the Rowdyruff boys?!_

* * *

Blossom was not the only one stunned by what she is seeing, as they all could not believe it, themselves...

"Buttercup?!...'Bubbles let out in shock.

" _ **BUTTERCUP?**_!..."The Professor said in the same kind of shock.

"Buttercup?!..."The Mayor let out from his hiding spot.

"Buttercup?...'Ms. Bellum exclaimed in shock as well.

The green eyed puff merely floated and she sent a look as if she was examining Blossom and Bubbles, and not only so that. ..she is _sneering_ at them, and not the kind she usually gives.

"So, it's them..."Buttercup muttered and merely scoffed upon looking at them.

They didn't look so tough to her and she had a feeling this would be a quick fight and not just because the numbers were on their side either...

Buttercup wasted no time in trying to attack them, she flew straight to Blossom and Bubbles with her fist raised and both girls, reacting out of instinct manage to dodge her attack, but they were still in shock by such an action.

Even during their arguments, Buttercup never tries to _physically_ attack them...well, at least not like _this._

"Buttercup?! What are you doing?!...'Blossom exclaimed in shock by what she just did.

The green eyes superhuman girl merely rolled her eyes and _scoffed_ at her, of all things.

"What's it look like pinky, we're fighting..."Buttercup said in a snide kind of way.

'P-Pinky?...'Blossom muttered in shock and she then heard the Rowdyruff boys snickering in the background.

Her eyes landed on them, and then at Buttercup and she was beginning to see something, though she didn't have all the details. All she does know is that something is really wrong with her sister now and the Rowdyruff boys are the cause of it!.

"What did you three do to her?...'Blossom demanded and Brick just laughed loudly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Pinky!..."Brick laughed before he used his eye beams, which Blossom mimicked and they were evenly matched once more.

However, Blossom soon stopped and then saw Buttercup flying straight at her and the red haired girl barely managed to dodge her, but now Buttercup is trying to land a hit on her.

"Hold still and take it, pinky..."Buttercup said in a mean way.

"Buttercup snap out of it...you're under mind control or...or hypnosis or something..."Blossom said desperately as she kept trying to either dodge or block her attacks.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempts. The boys had told her that these puffs are cowards and would try and make up any excuse to get some mercy. Unfortunately for them, Buttercup had none.

"Oh please...Nobody can control me, I'm the baddest girl in town and I'm doing this because I feel like it, girlie.."Buttercup laughed in an arrogant kind of way, which the Rowdyruff boys laughed with her.

"Buttercup, I mean it...snap out of it! This isn't like you...'Blossom said in hopes of reasoning with her out of control sister.

However, Blossom had unintentionally left an opening and Buttercup took it by grabbing her by the collar and hoisting her up, much to the pink eyed girl's shock.

"My friends say this _is_ like me...and I believe them...'She said with a mocking grin before using her super strength to throw the pink eyed girl away. Blossom ended up crashing into a nearby building, when she came too, she growled as was about to descend on Buttercup, only for Bubbles to intervene.

"Blossom no! She's our sister...'Bubbles cried, snapping Blossom out of her anger for the time being.

"But...that really hurt...'Blossom said lamely as she rubbed the back of her head, that is still throbbing.

"Don't you see, this is exactly what the Rowdyruff boys want, they want us to fight each other..."Bubbles said desperately and Blossom knew that her blonde sister is right.

They needed to _save_ Buttercup, not fight against her...

"You're right Bubbles, Buttercup needs our help...now more than ever...'Blossom said.

However, as they continued to talk, the Rowdyruff boys decided to join in the fight as they all were with Buttercup and all four of them had equally as nasty grins on their faces, with Buttercup being the most vicious of all.

"Come on boys, let's take these little Powderpuff's down before I get bored...'Buttercup said to her _"friends"._

"No need to tell us twice, babe..."Brick said while Butch twitched in excitement and Boomer looked eager for violence too.

All four of these super powered delinquents sprang into action and went after the two remaining Powerpuff girls. Needless to say, this doesn't look too good for the girls.

* * *

 _With the Professor_

Professor Utonium had been watching the whole thing with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum on the ground and he had been stunned shock when he watched his green eyed daughter trying to actually _attack_ her very own sisters.

"What has come over Buttercup?...'The Mayor asked, once he was out of his own shock.

The sound of his voice managed to revive the Professor to the situation at hand.

"I don't know but I'm going to put a stop to it...you two get to safety..."Professor ordered to the Mayor and his secretary before he went up.

As he flew up, he saw Blossom trying to actually reason with her bizarre behaving sister, but with little success...

"Buttercup snap out of it...you're under mind control or...or hypnosis or something..."Blossom said desperately.

Buttercup didn't listen as she just kept fighting Blossom, then Bubbles until the Rowdyruff boys decided to join in on the action.

The Professor did hear the entire conversation though...

"Mind control or hypnosis...it doesn't matter...the point remains is that Buttercup is fighting alongside the Rowdyruff boys, against her sisters,...this is terrible...'The Professor said in agony.

He finally found his missing daughter and he knows that the Rowdyruff boys did something terrible to her to make her start acting like this...He had to stop her before she ended up hurting her very own sisters...

He had to stop her for her own good...

 _ **"BUTTERCUP!..**_."Professor Utonium shouted as he joined the scene, in time to see Butch and Buttercup attacking Bubbles while Brick and Boomer were hitting Blossom.

"Oh look...Is this another one of those sissy puffs?..."Buttercup asked when she turned to Brick, somewhat confusing Blossom and Bubbles.

"Buttercup! That's the Professor!...'Bubbles said in a stunned and confused voice.

Did Buttercup really not recognize her own father and creator?!

'Shut up, pigtails!...'Butch said as he punched Bubbles in the face, making Buttercup laugh at the act of violence.

"Nice one Butch, oh, look...she looks like she is going to cry..."Buttercup mocked when she saw the tears forming in Bubbles eyes.

Before she could do anything _ELSE,_ the Professor suddenly lunged at her, taking her away from the scene, surprising and enraging the dark haired girl.

"Get your paws off of me, you old dweeb!...'Buttercup barked as she was about to punch the Porfessor, who thankfully managed to dodge her blow.

"Buttercup, can't you recognize me! It's me! The Professor...'He said in a pleading way to his out of control daughter, who just kept trying to beat him up.

"All I know is that your one of those sissy, Powderpuff's and that's enough for me...'She said cruelly as she managed to punch him and send him flying to a building.

The professor was stunned when he hit the wall and more stunned with what Buttercup said before she went back to rejoining the ruffs in their fight against the girls...

"Buttercup didn't even seem to recognize me..but how?...Why?..."Professor muttered as he tried to think of several possibilities as to why his poor daughter is acting so...so...

 _ **BAD!**_

* * *

 _With Blossom and Bubbles_

While Buttercup was fighting against the Professor, Blossom and Bubbles would have gone to stop her, but Brick, Butch and Boomer wouldn't let her.

"Where do you two think your going?..."Brick said coldly.

"Yeah, the fun is just starting..."Butch said in his usual, psychotic way.

"Yeah...'Boomer said in agreement.

"Okay, Rowdyruff boys, what did you guys do to Buttercup?..."Blossom demanded.

She knows that something is wrong with her sister and the Rowdyruff boys are the cause of it...She had to know what they did to her that makes her act in such a horrible way, to make her act in a way where she doesn't even seem to remember who her family is and who her real enemies are anymore...

"Like I said, we just became good friends and found out we have a lot in common...'Butch said as he grinned widely.

"No way! Buttercup would never be friends with you three meanies by choice!..." Bubbles said, refusing to believe her sister was acting like this by her own free will.

"Well believe it Puff, the Buttercup you knew is gone, and the new, _cool_ one is here to stay..."Butch said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"He's right, the only thing that has happened to Buttercup is that she found her true calling..."Brick said, enjoying the look of confusion and disbelief on the girls face.

Unfortunately for them, Boomer, in his own confusion and cluelessness, couldn't keep his mouth shut at this crucial moment.

"But I thought that it was her amnesia that did it, Brick...'Boomer said in a clueless way, and Brick growled at him for letting that slip.

 _ **'AMNESIA?!.**_.."Blossom and Bubbles said in shock.

 _ **"AMNESIA?**_!...'The Professor shouted upon hearing this.

Brick punched Boomer in the face for that one.

"You and your big, stupid mouth!..."Brick said while Boomer held his face in pain but the Professor wasn't paying attention to that right now as all of the pieces fell into place in his mind and that's when he started to freak out.

 _ **"AMNESIA?!**_ Oh my goodness! This explains everything!..."The Professor said in a panic.

Before they could do anything, Buttercup rejoined the Rowdyruff boys, with the same, savage look on her face once more.

"Come on guys, let's just take these puffs down, I'm starting to get hungry..."Buttercup said to the boys who nodded.

"You got it, baby..." Butch said, his love of destruction is visible, along with his new impression on the green eyed girl too.

"Buttercup, please listen, you're not friends with the Rowdyruff boys! You're our sister!..."Blossom shouted.

"What are you going on about? I don't have sisters..."Buttercup said, before she sent a glance to Brick who shook his head.

"Nope, you're one of a kind, toots..."Brick lied and Buttercup smiled, clearly believing him.

Blossom couldn't believe this, she had to fix this misunderstanding and fast!

"The Rowdyruff boys are lying to you Buttercup! You belong with us!..."Blossom said in desperation.

"Don't listen to them babe, they are just trying to confuse you, since they know they are going to lose..."Butch said to the green eyed girl.

"They are lying Buttercup! You're _our sister!...'_ Blossom said desperately.

"You're a Powerpuff girl!...'Bubbles said in the same desperate way.

"Don't listen to those weak, little liars Buttercup, they just want to confuse you..."Butch said quickly, wanting to keep the girl on their side.

"Yeah, they're just lying.."Boomer said with his arms crossed.

"No they are not! Buttercup please...believe us..."The Professor said to the green eyed girl.

Buttercup kept looking between her friends and her foes, not liking that at least one of these groups is lying to her and trying to trick her!

 _ **"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!**_..."Buttercup said, beginning to feel a little migraine between everyone's bickering. ..and it got worse after this old geek got involved...and the way he was looking at her made her feel confused...and end she didn't like feeling confused either.

"Please Buttercup, it's me...Professor Utonium...your dad...please, honey, let me help you..."Professor said in a gentle voice as he extended his hand to his memory loss daughter, who looked at him in confusion...

Buttercup stared at him in confusion...The Rowdyruff boys told her that these puff's are slippery and are always pulling tricks to avoid getting pummeled by them, so this has to be one of those tricks..She doesn't believe them...though she has to admit, the old guy did sound convincing, but...but...

Butch however, suddenly got between her and the Professor, with a vicious sneer on his face and a look of territoriality as well, which confused Buttercup...

"Back off pops, she's ours..."Butch said to the middle aged scientist.

Professor Utonium was shocked by this outburst, before he glowered and now looked at the evil boys with a look of outright anger. No one messes with his daughters.

"Buttercup is my daughter and I want her back now!...'Professor said as he tried to reach for his little girl again.

Only this time Buttercup, with her confusion now fueling her anger and her still believing the Ruff's lies from earlier, merely sent the old scientist a look of contempt. She grabbed his arm, which shocked the Professor and Blossom and Bubbles.

"Hands off, pops! I belong to no one but myself...and I ain't no one's daughter...'Buttercup said with a sneer before she punched him...sending the middle aged scientist flying through a building and laying on the rubble.

 _ **'PROFESSOR?!..**_."Blossom and Bubbles shouted when they saw his crash.

The pink and blue Powerpuff girls quickly flew to him. They were relieved that he wasn't too injured, but the hit knocked him out for the time being. The two girls looked up and were now glaring at Buttercup and the Rowdyruff boys who were all laughing now.

'Nice one, Buttercup...'Butch said in between his laughter.

"It was easy...'The green eyed girl bragged.

Blossom gritted her teeth, as her anger and turmoil was building up inside of her right now...

"Okay, that's it! No more Mrs. Nice ladies...it looks like Buttercup is still too confused to listen to us properly..."Blossom said.

"What do we do?..."Bubbles asked.

Blossom was troubled, she honestly didn't know what to do now. They always have trouble fighting against the Rowdyruff boys and with Buttercup fighting _with_ them...They might have just met their match!

" _No!There's always a way...Buttercup needs up to win this fight...the professor needs us to win this fight..."_ Blossom's inner leader shouted at her.

Now is _**not**_ the time to give up...

"We have to fight Bubbles...this is one fight we can't afford to lose...'Blossom said to her blonde sister.

"We have to get Buttercup away from the boys and the Professor out of here in order to get her back to normal...'She continued.

Bubbles nodded her head in understanding...As bad as things look, they can't back down with their father and sister at stake her.

The two girls nodded as they zoomed back into the battle field, with Buttercup sending them a condescending smile of pure mockery on her face.

"Looks who back for another round of butt whooping...I'll give ya this much, I thought you two would have run home crying by now...'She said, causing the boys to laugh along with her.

"Powerpuff girls never run away Buttercup from a fight...that's what you always used to say..."Blossom said while Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Will you two give up that crock! I ain't no Powerpuff girl! I'm a Ruff through and through...'She said, still convinced by the deceit she had been in.

Buttercup and the boys soon flew straight at the girls and Bubbles and Blossom tried to stay strong but it was four against two and needless to say...the girls were doomed!

The Rowdyruff boys and Buttercup formed the _**Ballistic Barrage**_ and due to having four members instead of the usual three, Butch and Buttercup attacked Blossom while Brick and Boomer attacked Bubbles at both the front and the back of their beings, causing a good amount of damage on the girls in the process.

The attacks didn't stop there. The boys and Buttercup used their eye beams and shot at the girl's, who barely managed to dodge that one but then they came back at their with their firsts, Butch and Buttercup teamed up again and now pounded on Bubbles and Boomer and Brick pounded on Blossom.

"Is that all you two got?...'Buttercup mocked before landing another punch of the puff's face.

Once that was done, the delinquents decided to amp it up a bit.

"Let's kick it up a notch, gang..."Brick ordered before he told them to do the next attack...

This time it is the _**Rowdyruff Megablast**_ and with Buttercup's help, it was even bigger and had more force to it than it usually does. Blossom and Bubbles couldn't avoid it and were hit square on with the attack, causing them to scream in pain.

 _ **"AHHH!..**_."They let out in pain before they crashed to the ground, but they are still alive and conscious.

Buttercup saw this and frowned, unable to believe that these girls have even survived until this point.

"I'm surprise they are still around..."Buttercup commented to Butch who is still enjoying the adrenaline of battle.

Butch then turned to Buttercup with his crazy look on his face and Buttercup could tell what he wanted to do.

'Come on Buttercup, why don't we show them that move I taught you...'Butch said.

"What are you talking about?...'Brick asked in annoyance, not liking not being in total control of the situation.

"You'll see leader boy..."Buttercup said with a smirk.

When Blossom and Bubbles finally came to, they saw Butch and Buttercup hovering over them...and holding hands?

"Huh?...'Blossom let out in confusion.

To her and Bubbles surprise, the two greens immediately started glowing their signature colors, surrounding themselves in an aura of their super energy!

"Time for the _**PowerBomb**_!...'Buttercup shouted.

Soon she and Butch descended on their opponents, and ended up doing something that resembled a tag team wrestling move. Butch and Buttercup attacked the two of them with Butch holding them at the apex while Buttercup, using her speed and flight, did an aerial attack driving her opponents backwards and into Butch.

"Cool..."Brick and Boomer commended as the saw the attack in all it's glory and they soon saw the greens finish the powerbomb together

The end result was Blossom and Bubbles crashing into the ground, groaning in the pain from the many blows of the attack by their own sister and Butch twitching in excitement once again before he looked at Buttercup with a nod of approval.

"We make a good team, Butch..."Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Yeah...we do...'Butch said as he smiled when he saw the dark girl turn back to her rivals, with a look of utter contempt on her face when she saw that they are still alive!

"I'm getting tired of this, time to take these puffs down for good...'Buttercup said as she flew straight to the air.

"What the heck is she doing, I didn't tell her to do that?!...'Brick shouted in annoyance, before he got punched in the face by Butch.

"Shut up! Let Buttercup do her thing..."Butch said, fully excited to see what the dangerous, tough girl has up her sleeve.

Whatever it is...he's sure it will be something destructive...and Butch likes destructive!

"Ouch! Man, that hurt..."Blossom mumbled in pain as she and Bubbles came to.

Just in time to see Buttercup looming up in the sky like a vulture about to fly down on her prey.

"I'm through playing games with you two!...'Buttercup shouted as she started to glow a green aura around her.

" _ **WHAT THE-**_?...'Blossom and Bubbles shouted but they were too in shock to move fast enough to get away.

"Ow!What's going on here?...'The Professor muttered in pain as he finally came back to the land of consciousness.

However upon seeing his surrounding, his memory came back and he soon saw Buttercup and what she was about to do to her very own sisters, and he was too late to stop it! Buttercup now had a bright green aura surrounding her, she hugged her knees and her body started spinning around like crazy.

 _ **"ROWDYRUFF ROUND SHOT!**_...'She screamed before she attacked.

Before Blossom and Bubbles could react, Buttercup shot at them at light fast speed, glowing and spinning like a giant green cannon ball and-

 _ **KABOOM!**_

An explosion was suddenly heard and Brick, Boomer and Butch and the Professor shield their eyes from the bright light that followed from the big blast.

Once it was over and the smoke and dust settled down, there was a giant, burning crater in the ground and Buttercup floated out of it, with a savage grin on her face as she continued to laugh diabolically. The Rowdyruff boys looked at the crater and saw Bubbles and Blossom there, not moving and beaten to a pulp. The sight of it all made the evil boys laugh in delight over it all.

They did it! They finally took down the Powerpuff girls! After all of this time, their arch-enemies were finally defeated!

"We did it...They are dunzo..."Brick whispered in amazement.

"Buttercup did it..."Butch said in a tone of absolute amazement.

"Wow..."Boomer let out as the dark girl rejoined them.

"Looks like that takes care of them...'Buttercup laughed darkly before turning her attention to the boys.

Brick honestly couldn't believe that his plan actually worked. They managed to get Buttercup to take down her own sisters...and the way she did it was so...so...

'Awesome!...'Boomer shouted in excitement.

"You were totally _hardcore,_ baby...'Butch said, before he sent a smug grin to Brick... "wasn't she, bro?...

Brick was silent for a moment, before a small, approving smile form on his face as he nodded his head...

"Yeah...totally, hardcore...just like a _real_ Ruff...'Brick said, accepting that Butch won the bet that the green eyed girl will never know about.

Buttercup merely smiled at that praise.

"Come on guys, let's go steal some pizza's to celebrate...'Buttercup said.

She and the Ruff's soon left, leaving behind the un-moving figures of the Powerpuff girl's in the process.

* * *

Professor Utonium couldn't believe it...He didn't want to believe it...He closed his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that what he had just seen was just a bad dream and that when he opened them, the world would be right.

No such luck!

He walked over to the craters that had the unmoving forms of his little Bubbles and his little Blossom...caused by his little Buttercup who is still confused and trapped within the world of those rotten Rowdyruff boys...

"Girls?..."Professor said in a shaky voice but no response.

The scientist pulled out the two, unmoving little girls and held them close to them, as he weep over them and over the fact that his little Buttercup is still lost, in more ways than one now.

'This is all my fault...I'm so sorry, girls...'He let out before he continued his cries.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _Buttercup vs The Professor  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : You can say that again... **  
**

 **Craiger69:** Thank you, for both of your comments :)

 **TheEarthTiger:** Thank you :)

 **MidnightMasks:** How's this?

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	11. Buttercup vs The Professor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ ** _Buttercup vs The Professor_**

 _Previously_

 _Professor Utonium couldn't believe it...He didn't want to believe it...He closed his eyes for a few seconds, hoping that what he had just seen was just a bad dream and that when he opened them, the world would be right._

 _No such luck!_

 _He walked over to the craters that had the unmoving forms of his little Bubbles and his little Blossom...caused by his little Buttercup who is still confused and trapped within the world of those rotten Rowdyruff boys and their lies..._

 _"Girls?..."Professor said in a shaky voice but no response._

 _The scientist pulled out the two, unmoving little girls and held them close to them, as he weep over them and over the fact that his little Buttercup is still lost, in more ways than one now._

 _'This is all my fault...I'm so sorry, girls...'He let out before he continued his cries._

* * *

 _Present time  
_

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum, having witness the entire battle from a nearby alley, had walked toward the grieving Professor who is still clutching Blossom and Bubbles in his arms and they soon started crying as well.

They just couldn't understand why this happened! Blossom and Bubbles taken down...and by their own sister no less?!

"Blossom...Bubbles...don't leave me!..."The professor said as he continued to cry.

"No! Say it isn't so, Ms. Bellum..."The mayor cried as well.

"I wish I could..."The red haired woman said before she, too, continued to cry as well over what just happened.

Did Bubbles and Blossom really just-

 _"Mmm..._ Professor..."They suddenly heard and saw Bubbles and Blossom groaning and moving a little as they regained consciousness.

The Professor gasped in relief when he heard their little voices. They are battered, beaten up and greatly injured and weak but they are _**ALIVE!**_

"Blossom...Bubbles...Oh thank goodness. ..I was so afraid that I lost you two..."The professor said as he held them tighter.

"Where. ..Buttercup?..."Bubbles let out in a very weak voice.

"Shush...don't talk...just rest honey..."Professor Utonium said in a gentle voice as he laid his blonde and red haired daughters down and immediately took something from his suits pocket. He opened it to reveal a syringe and a small, vial that had a mysterious black liquid inside of it.

"What's that?..."Ms. Bellum asked.

"A vial with emergency chemical X , I always carry it with me in case something happens to the girls...it's design to help their healing factors..."The professor explained as he injected his two daughters.

Once he was done, he handed the two to still weak girls to Ms. Bellum.

"The effects will take a while to kick in, so please keep an eye of them...I'm going after Buttercup..."The Professor said, surprise the other two adults.

"Professor, no! It's all of the Rowdyruff boys, even with your suit...you won't stand a chance..."Ms. Bellum warned but the Professor isn't budging.

"I have to do it...my daughter needs me...I need to save her from those boys and from herself..." The professor said in a serious voice before he flew off, before the Mayor and Ms. Bellum could say anything else.

"Oh my! What are we going to do, ?..."The mayor asked his secretary.

For once Ms. Bellum didn't have a response. She saw the look on the Professors face. It wasn't the look of a man who is trying to stop a group of criminals, it was the look of a _father_ who will stop at _nothing_ to save his child and not caring of what danger he will have to face. After a moment, the woman finally found her voice.

"Right now, we look after the girls..." Was all the red haired woman said to her aging boss.

* * *

 _With the Rowdyruff boys_

 _And Buttercup_

The trio of boys, plus Buttercup were thrilled over their victory and while they tried to search for a nearby Pizza truck or place to hijack, Buttercup, having been excited over her "first" victory, wanted to do something to commemorate and Butch indulged her whim since he ordered them to land. Butch, using an old camera he stole from Mojo's home, quickly took a picture of all four of them together, all laughing and making funny faces at the camera.

"That one is a keeper..."Butch said as he waited for the snap shot to form.

"Yeah, let it be on this day that we, the Rowdyruff boys, with the help of Buttercup, finally took down those sissies for good!...'Brick said, sounding positively elated.

All four o them then took a can of soda, their favorite flavors and Brick decided to give some grand old speech.

"And let me be the first to congratulate Buttercup, the baddest girl in all of Townsville for her most kick butt performance ever...'Brick said graciously to the girl.

"While I had my doubts, you really proved yourself to be hardcore out there today...'He admitted.

"Thanks Brick..."Buttercup said with a smile.

"He's right babe, you were just... _amazing_ today..."Butch admitted to the girl, who smiled at his praise.

"Yeah, you totally kicked those sissies behinds...You were like " _pow" "kick"_ and they were all like, " _Oh no, don't hit us, owie!_ "...It was totally awesome!...'Boomer said in a positively elated way.

"Thanks but it was a group effort...we are the Rowdyruff's and we managed to defeat those stupid, wimpy powderpuff girls and soon, the whole world will no just how bad we are!..."Buttercup said, causing the boys, even Brick to cheer loudly.

"YES!..."They all high fived before they started laughing in excitement.

Butch, during this time, kept seeing glances at Buttercup, still unable to believe that a few days ago they were enemies and she was a loser powerpuff girls but now she is a hardcore bad girl and their... _friend._

It's so weird. ...but a cool kind of weird actually...

"Come on fellas, this pizzas aren't going to steal themselves..."Buttercup said to the boys.

Before they could fly, they saw the Professor, still in his suit, heading for that direction.

"What the?!..."Brick said in surprise and anger.

"I don't believe it...how is he still walking? !..."Buttercup growled in annoyance before she shot at the air.

"I'll handle this guy, dudes...you guys go get the pizza, and make sure to steal mine as pepperoni with extra cheese..."Buttercup ordered before she flew off in the direction of the Professor.

Brick blinked and then frowned. While he knows he has to accept her in the group now, and while he is impressed with her toughness, he still didn't like to be ordered around and by a girl no less. He also didn't care for being left out of a potential butt kicking, no matter how weak the opponent is.

Butch on the other hand...

" Come on guys, I think I'm picking up a pizza truck a few miles east from here..."Butch said before he zoomed in that direction.

"Wait for us Butch..."Boomer said before he followed them.

Brick stood there shaking his head, unable to believe it but sighed and found himself going after his stupid brothers before they did something stupid...again.

* * *

 _With Buttercup_

Buttercup continued to fly until she was once again face to face with the Professor. The two had a brief stare off, with furious, malicious green eyes against determined blue ones until the girl spoke again.

"I see your back for another hiney whooping..."Buttercup said in a contemptuous way.

The Professors expression didn't even change, he still looked at her the same way he did earlier, only with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"I came back because I refuse to leave without my daughter. .."He said in a serious way.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. Did he still think she was going to buy that crock?! She doesn't have a father or a family, all she has is the Rowdyruff boys, Brick said so.

"You still on that? I already told you that I'm not buying it..."Buttercup said in a scornful way.

"You don't have to buy it..because you already have it...please Buttercup, just come home with me and I'll show you the truth...that I really am your father. ..."The Professor pleaded, hoping any bit of _his_ Buttercup is still in the girl, willing to listen to him.

To his dismay, the expression on her face didn't change and she still had a look of distrust in her eyes. The kind of distrust you give to an enemy or a stranger. What's worst is that to her, the Professor is pretty much both right now. ..

"You are NOT my father, I don't believe you. ..Now come on, talk is cheap...let's do this..."Buttercup said impatiently.

"I am NOT your enemy Buttercup... I didn't come here to fight you..."The Professor said seriously.

No matter what the circumstances are, he couldn't find it in it to actually try and fight against his own little girl...he just wants to save her before she did something really bad...

"If you don't want to fight, too bad...since I DO!..."Buttercup roared as she soon shot at him.

Professor Utonium used all of his energy to dodge and block her attacks, being on the defensive. Buttercup just kept attacking him and he just tried to avoid getting hit, while he still tried to reason with her.

"Buttercup...Honey, please...I know you are there somewhere...please...you are NOT a bad child, you're a good one...you're my good little girl like your sisters...please...just believe me..."Professor said as he continued to avoid being beaten by his own child and trying to get her to come to her senses.

But she still didn't believe him and thus, she continued with her attack, determined to take him down one way or the other. Professor Utonium was grateful that his suit gave him the speed and agility he needs to dodge her but he knows that it's not design to survive the kind of attack she would unleash if she managed to land a hit on him...

Because he never expected a situation where he would have to fight against any of his girls for his own life...

Unknown to the Professor and Buttercup, all of the moving around and dodging is making the Professors wallet, which he still had on his suit, to move around as well which each dodge. Not that either noticed, since they were too focused on this tussel!

Buttercup however is growing impatient, since her opponent hasn't even raised his hand even once during the whole thing and it's annoying her to no end!

"Quit squirming around and just fight me!..."Buttercup shouted, her anger and impatience being visible.

However, to her irritation, the guy didn't attack and kept looking at her in _that_ way, the kind that confused her to no end. And a confused Buttercup leads to an angry Buttercup, that's what she has been learning lately.

"I already told you Buttercup, I am not here to fight you...I want to help you..."The Professor said in a gentle way.

One that only irritated the now peeved off girl and she just reacted.

"Help yourself to THIS!..."Buttercup shouted as she finally managed to land a hit on her opponent, the force of which not only sent him flying high up, but also damaged the jet boots he had which gave him his ability to fly.

It also made his wallet finally fall off of him, landing on the roof of a nearby sky scrapper.

"AH!..." The Professor screamed when his boots stopped working...and when he saw reminded of a thing called gravity.

"Oh no..."He muttered, not liking where this is going.

He fell down to the earth, screaming loudly.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ ..." He screamed as he found himself falling from 50,000 feet in the air.

Buttercup wiped her hands off of dress and was about to find a spot to watch the show, only to finally see the wallet on the ground. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to pick it up.

"What the heck is this?..."Buttercup said as she picked the object up and opened it.

She saw a lot of money and cards inside of it, but she also noticed a picture that was inside it to. She would have dismissed it until she got a good look at it.

"Huh?..."Buttercup said as she got a closer look at the picture.

It was a picture with those two weak powerpuff girls whom she took down with the guys, and a guy in a white lab coat whom she knows now must have been her opponent when he wasn't wearing his stupid costume...but there are _**three**_ little girls in this photo, not two...

And one of them has short black hair, big, bright green eyes and she is wearing a green dressed that actually looked a lot like the ones the other two girls are wearing...and this girl...she...

"Is this...me?!..."Buttercup muttered in shock and she soon felt a sharp pain in her head as if she was suffering from a super migraine of sorts.

She gripped her head in agony, feeling as if it was about to split open...and during this pain...she was experiencing something...

Her _memories..._

She suddenly found herself in what looked to be a laboratory, next to the same girls she fought before and the guy in the picture was staring at her, with his jaw hanging low.

She thought he looked funny. ...and she couldn't explain it, she didn't know who he is but she felt that she could trust him.

He started talking but she couldn't remember the words, all she could remember is that he seems really happy to be around them...and she recalled that she was happy to be near him too, as were the other girls...

She didn't know why but she knew that she liked him...and she liked the other two girls too...

More memories came back...of that man...of those two girls and of other people too. Memories of her fighting involved those girls, but she is fighting _with them,_ not _against_ them, and they were fighting against a bunch of people...mean looking people too.

She then remembered that the two girls are not her enemies. ..and they are not just friends either...they are her...her _**SISTERS!**_

Sisters. ..which means she has a family!

Their names are Blossom and Bubbles, they are her sisters and they love her...and she is remembering that she loves them too.

They are not the only ones in her family...there is someone else too...Someone who has a big part in her life...

It's the man in the picture, the one from the lab...she knows who he is now!

The man...he is the Professor...he made them in his lab...he is the one who created her and the other two girls...He is the reason that she exists...he loves her...

"Professor?..."Buttercup muttered in shock as her memories continued to resurface until she finally remembered who she is...

Her name is Buttercup Utonium...she was made in a laboratory, she has super powers...she lives with her sister's Blossom and Bubbles and their creator, a man called Professor Utonium...She is not a _**BAD**_ girl, because she uses her powers to help her sisters _save_ people...

She is a _**GOOD**_ guy!

Once the memories stop, so did the pain but the poor girl let out a gasp in shock, as reality finally came down...the man she just thought...he was telling the truth!

He really _IS_ her-

 _ **"AH!..."**_ Buttercup whipped around when she realized that he is still falling and he is getting closer and closer to the ground.

 _ **"PROFESSOR!..."**_ Buttercup shouted in horror.

In a fraction of a nanosecond she found herself flying as fast as she possibly could and them some, her arms outreach in order to catch the man before he fell to his untimely, undeserving death. Thankfully luck was on her side, and managed to catch the man before he hit the ground and he didn't look to damaged, just shocked and stunned.

She gently placed him on the ground and the man looked surprised...

"Buttercup?..."He said in a low whisper, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Professor..."The little girl said in the same kind of voice.

The Professors stunned face soon turned into an ecstatic one and the little girl could almost see tears forming in his blue eyes. Before she realized it, he pulled her closer to him...

"Buttercup..."He said, sounding so happy as he held her close.

He is **_hugging_** her...

And she does _**NOT**_ dislike it...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _Buttercup's back!_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Natalia Ice:** Thank you for the praise, I tired very hard to make that scene as emotional and action packed as possible :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right about that, the Professor didn't do nothing, he went to go save his kid...and he succeeded.

 **Craiger69 :** Glad that you're enjoying it :)

 **MidnightMasks:** Well, the girls didn't DIE thankfully since they will appear in the next chapter...stay tuned...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	12. Buttercup Back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ ** _Buttercup Back!_**

 _Previously_

 _ **"PROFESSOR!..."** Buttercup shouted in horror._

 _In a fraction of a nanosecond she found herself flying as fast as she possibly could and them some, her arms outreach in order to catch the man before he fell to his untimely, undeserving death. Thankfully luck was on her side, and managed to catch the man before he hit the ground and he didn't look to damaged, just shocked and stunned._

 _She gently placed him on the ground and the man looked surprised..._

 _"Buttercup?..."He said in a low whisper, as if he couldn't believe it._

 _"Professor..."The little girl said in the same kind of voice._

 _The Professors stunned face soon turned into an ecstatic one and the little girl could almost see tears forming in his blue eyes. Before she realized it, he pulled her closer to him..._

 _"Buttercup..."He said, sounding so happy as he held her close._

 _He is **hugging** her..._

 _And she does **NOT** dislike it..._

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles eyes began to flicker awake and they both groaned a bit when they regained their consciousness.

"Man, what happened?...'Blossom muttered as she finally came to.

"Oh thank Heavens that you girl are all right!...'The Mayor said in absolute relief.

"Where are we?...'Bubbles asked in confusion of her surrounding.

"Downtown..."Ms. Bellum answered.

Bubbles and Blossom were silent for a few moments, until their memories came crashing down. They both looked at each other in disbelief over the fact that they nearly lost to their own sister and that she was so gone with those ruffs.

They also noticed the lack of presence in their group...

"Where's the Professor?..."Blossom asked upon noticing that he is no longer here.

"After he gave you girls the emergency Chemical X, he went after Buttercup..."The Mayor said, causing both girls to gasp in shock.

"We tried to talk him out of it, but he won't stop at anything to get her back...'Ms. Bellum said.

Before Blossom and Bubbles could say anything to them, their super hearing picked up the sounds of screaming...

Not just any screaming either.

" _ **The Professor**_!...'The two girls shout and found themselves flying fast in that direction.

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum looked at each other at that..

'Well, what are we waiting for, come on...'The Mayor said as he insisted on following them.

And for once, Ms. Bellum had no qualms in doing so.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"Hurry Bubbles!..."Blossom said to the blue puff.

"I'm hurrying!...'Bubbles yipped.

The two girls headed to the direction to where they heard the Professors screaming flying fast to go find and save him, with the Mayor and following them in the Mayor's car. Blossom and Bubbles soon arrived to where they heard the screaming and they saw the Professor and Buttercup together..

But right now, they are hugging and crying together too...

"Professor?..."Blossom said in a surprised voice...

"Buttercup?..."Bubbles said in the same kind of voice as the Mayor and arrived, both equally surprised by what they are seeing...

They finally noticed them, with the Professor still holding Buttercup in his arms and Buttercup didn't look so wild anymore...

And that only means one thing...

"Thank goodness, it looks like you're back to normal Buttercup. ..."Blossom said in absolute relief, happy to have her sister back.

Buttercup reacted when she heard her voice and she looked at her in a strange way, but not like she did earlier when she fought them...

"Blossom...Bubbles..."Buttercup muttered out in a soft voice, getting their attention.

Buttercup slowly floated out of the Professors arms as she stared at Bubbles and Blossom , looking like she is shocked and sad at the same time. Buttercup reached for her and Blossom found her holding her hand and then Bubbles, as if she was having trouble computing something.

In the end she let go of their hands and a look of unmistakable guilt was visible on her face...Blossom had a feeling she knew why, but before she could tell her anything...somebody else decided to drop in...

 _Three_ somebodies to be more precise...

"Hey Buttercup, how long does it take to crush an old geek, anyway? ..."The annoying voice of Brick said as he and his brothers can to the scene.

"Hurry up babe, before the pizzas get cold..."Butch said too.

To their surprise, they saw that Blossom and Bubbles were there and they are still alive!

"The Rowdyruff boys!..."The toe girls said in anger at the sight of them. ..

"Powerpuff girls?! How the heck are you two still alive?!..."Brick said before he bared his teeth. .."Never mind, you two are still going down!..."Brick shouted as he and his brothers got into fighting position.

"Come on Buttercup! Time to ends these sissies for good this time..."Brick shouted to Buttercup, expecting her to join them in battle again.

Buttercup,who's back is currently turned to them, didn't move or say anything...she was silent and that irritated Brick...

"Hey Buttercup! I said come on! We got to kick some Powerpuff butt!..."Brick shouted but she still didn't do or say anything.

Butch was the next one to speak, being curious and maybe even a little concern over the girls odd behavior and at a time like this...

"Buttercup?..."Butch asked.

Buttercup finally turned around to reveal her face...

To Butch's surprise...she looked angry...okay that's not so surprising but what is surprising him is that it's directed at _them_ and not at the Powderpuff girls like earlier. She is also shaking too for some reason as she continued to stare at them in that way.

What's going on with his friend?!

"Buttercup, babe...what's the matter?..."Butch asked but Buttercup just kept glowering and trembling, like she is a volcano about to erupt.

"You..."She let out in a low voice that somehow still sounded so menacing and infuriated...

"You...you... ** _YOU GUYS TRICKED ME!_**..."Buttercup screamed in absolute outrage, her voice raising to very high volumes in the process.

The Rowdyruff boys then realized that her memory must have come back, which meant she is no longer their tool, but an enemy once again. Brick is the first one to recover from his shock, as he now knows she is once an enemy again and he merely sent her a contemptuous look in response.

'So, you're a Puff, once again?...'Brick said in a snide kind of way, but Buttercup just kept growling like a savage animal.

Butch on the other hand, blinked and even frowned when he realized that Buttercup's memories have somehow returned...which means that she is no longer their friend...and the fact that she is still looking at them in such a way too!

"You guys tricked me! You used me to attack my own family and Townsville and you made me act like a total jerk and creep!...'Buttercup accused, feeling more and more of the anger within her build to levels she has never experienced before.

Okay, Buttercup has been mad _A LOT_ of times in her life, but not like this. Learning what the Rowdyruff girls nearly made her do to her own family, made the green eyed Powerpuff girl experience a kind of fury and rage which was at a _level_ she has never felt before!

"Yeah, well..it wasn't that hard..."Boomer said in a simple voice, unaware of how saying such a thing just made Buttercup even madder.

"Duh! We tricked you Puff! That's what we do..."Brick said while Butch kept silent, as if he was having trouble accepting that Buttercup is no longer on their side.

Buttercup on the other hand, is growling loudly, shaking, her teeth grinding as she got angrier and angrier than she has ever been before...to the point where she started glowing a light green aura a bit and soon found herself to the ground, panting, growling and glowing much to the shock of those who saw her. Her eyes were also glowing even brighter shade of green.

"Buttercup?...'Professor Utonium said in concern, as he wondered what is wrong with his green eyed daughter now.

 _'Grr...Rowdy...Ruff...Boys._.."Buttercup growled out as she continued to shake and glow strangely.

"What the heck is wrong with her?...'Butch asked out loud.

"Who cares! Let's just kick her and her sisters butt's and get it over with...'Brick ordered.

However, before he and the boys could attack, something else came over Buttercup...

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.._**.."Buttercup suddenly roared as she zipped to the battle field, zooming at such a speed that it made it hard to see her.

She was like a flash of lightning, blink and you miss it, and The Rowdyruff boys were having trouble keeping their eyes on her. She is just _THAT_ fast now!

"What's going on?...'Boomer asked in confusion.

"Nothing, we can handle just one g-..."Butch never got a chance to finish that sentence as Buttercup lunged at him, sending him flying to a nearby wall.

"BUTCH?!..."Brick and Boomer exclaimed in shock.

Butch was stunned until he notice that Buttercup's hands were on him, and her enraged look was still present on her face. And he saw her green eyes and the look of absolute anger in them...

"Buttercup?...'Butch said quietly...

Before he could fight back, Buttercup did her attack. Her hands were on his chest and the look of rage on her face didn't go away either.

 ** _"PULVERIZING PURPLE NURPLES!.._**."Buttercup screamed as she gripped Butch on the shirt and using her superhuman strength and speed...well...

 _"_ _ **AHHH!..."**_ Butch screamed loudly as he fell to the ground, gripping his chest in absolute pain.

It appears Buttercup, in her new state of anger induced power, had given Butch the equivalent of a million regular purple nurples in a span of 10 seconds and the shock of the pain was even enough to get to the green eyed, destructive boy, making his collapse to the ground in pain from such an action.

Brick and Boomer saw this and both boys tried to fly to Buttercup. She anticipated this and moved again so quick, neither boy could properly see her. She then lunged at Boomer, sending him flying several yards away and she is now behind him. Before the blonde ruff could even react, Buttercup quickly stuck both hands in her mouths and put them on the sides of Boomer head, with her angry, demented look still visible on her face.

" ** _WICKED WET WILLIES! ..."_** Buttercup roared loudly.

"WET WHAT?!..."Boomer shouted but it was too late for any escape.

Buttercup, using her strength and speed, moved her hands and fingers in a drilling way, hurting Boomers head in a new and frankly disgusting way.

" ** _AHHH! ..."_** Boomer screamed in pain but Buttercup was not done.

She kept her new torture method going for a few more seconds before she finally released him. Boomer fell to the ground, gripping his head in pain and dizziness over the kind of traumatic attack he has just been subjected to.

Two Rowdyruff boys were down...and one was left to go.

Brick couldn't believe what he had just seen. Did both of his brothers just got bested up by a Powerpuff girl...the _same_ Powerpuff girl?! In less than a **_minute?!_**

"You're asking for it Puff..."Brick said.

He would have fought her but she was so fast and in a fraction of a nanotechnology second, before Brick could even realize, she was behind him and her hands when to the back of his pants, where his underwear is sticking out a bit.

" ** _COLOSSAL WEDGIE!..."_** Buttercup shouted as she yanked up Brick's underwear in a fast and very painful way, painful even for the red haired ruff who is now screaming in pain.

" ** _AAAAHHHHHHH! !..."_** Brick screamed in pain and even kept screaming after Buttercup released him.

However the green eyed and very, very furious girl wasn't done with them. ...not in the slightest as she continued to pummeling them, giving the Rowdyruff boys a beating of which they have never experienced before.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, The Professor, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor were all watching the battle in complete and utter surprise. Buttercup is taking on all three of the Rowdyruff boys at the same time...and she's _winning!_

"What's going on, Professor?!...,"Blossom asked in confusion, wondering what has come over Buttercup as she continued to pummel the Rowdyruff boys.

They always have trouble fighting against them, and that's when it was three on three but Buttercup is handling herself well against those jerks and she doesn't even look winded yet.

"Well, I'll be...it seems Buttercup emotional state of turmoil and rage has somehow cause a chemical charge to her blood cells, overcharging the Chemical X in her DNA, which in turn is amplifying her natural superhuman abilities to new levels strength, speed, power and agility to a very powerful but possibly temporary bout.."The professor said quickly in a very complex, scientific way which confused those who were listening.

"Um...again in English, please..."Bubbles asked in a confused voice, asking the question everybody is thinking.

" Buttercup's is feeling very angry and somehow, her anger over the whole situation is giving her a power boost...for the time being at least. .."The Professor told them the simple version.

"Oh..."Everybody said.

"Wow, look at her go...she's handling all three of the Rowdyruff boys at once..."Bubbles said in amazement as she watched her green sister take down the bad guys.

"Not anymore...come on Bubbles, let's go give her a hand..."Blossom said in a determined way.

Soon she and Bubbles zoomed over to the battle filled which is Buttercup kicking the Rowdyruff boys butts.

When the Rowdyruff boys have recovered from their separate trauma attacks by the hands of Buttercup, she came back at them again with Blossom and Bubbles to help her this time. The three Powerpuff girls, with Buttercup in her super state leading them, quickly dominated their counter parts in a curb stomping battle of power and punches.

All three of them punched their counterparts with as much ferocity as they could muster. They then used their other abilities, such as Blossom's ice breath to temporarily freeze them and Bubbles's sonic scream to render their senses a wreck but it was nothing compared to the beating Buttercup gave them with her fists alone.

She truly is like an unstoppable force of rage and power and one the Powerpuff girls were glad is once again on _their_ side.

They all continued to hit, zap and pretty much for the first time ever, _overpower_ the Rowdyruff boys like they never had before. After a while of punching and grappling, they decided to all use their eye beams on the boys, stunning them and making them land in the middle of the battle field, weakened and in a daze...but it wasn't over yet.

"Powerpuff Round shot!...'Was all Buttercup let out as she went up to the air and her sisters followed her, already knowing what she wants to do and wanting to do it too.

They all flew up to the sky, Buttercup started glowing again, surrounding herself with her own energy and Bubbles and Blossom imitated her. They all started hugging their knees, spinning like balls and soon using all of their speed, descending on their three targets. The Rowdyruff boys finally managed to get out of the pain filled daze the Powerpuff girls sent them in, though they saw the attack happen and they couldn't move out of the way in time. Brick saw what was about to happen and just sighed and gave a defeated look.

"Oh-

 ** _KABOOM!_**

An explosion, much louder and bigger than the last one was heard and the Professor, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor had witness it all from the air, thanks to the Professor's suit's ability to fly.

"Wow...'The Mayor let out.

"You can say that again..."Ms. Bellum commented.

Once it was over and the smoke and dust settled down, there was a giant, burning crater in the ground and the Powerpuff girls floated out of it, neither of them were harmed at all. But the same could not be said of the Rowdyruff boys. They all looked into the crater and saw Butch, Brick and Boomer all battered, beaten and ultimately unconscious, as they were no longer moving. With the Rowdyruff boys now lying on the ground in pain, Blossom and Bubbles cheered in joy and excitement as the Professor and the others soon joined them.

"We did it! We finally beat the Rowdyruff boys!..."Bubbles cheered in excitement.

"You did it Buttercup!...'Blossom said proudly to her sister.

However, she noticed that Buttercup was saying nothing as she was panting, though the glow that surrounded her was now going away...once it did, the green eyed Powerpuff girls soon found herself falling backwards.

"Buttercup?...'Professor Utonium exclaimed as he quickly caught his little girl before she hit the ground.

Buttercup had just fainted and she is now out cold in her father and creators arms, much to the confusion of those around her.

'Is she alright?...'The Mayor asked.

"What's wrong with her?...'Blossom asked in concern.

"Nothing is wrong with her but I think she's just exhausted herself...that last outburst took a lot out of her...but she will be fine, she just needs some rest...'The Professor said as he smiled at his daughter in his arms and hugged her.

After so long and so much trouble, his sweet little Buttercup is back where she belongs...with her family.

"Well let's round up those Rowdyruff boys before she wakes up...'Blossom said, eager to finally get her arch rivals where they want them.

However, before they could do anything, they suddenly heard what sounded like loud stomping and the ground started shaking with each of them.

"Now what?...'The Mayor asked out loud, wondering what else is going to cause trouble today.

They turned around to see Mojo Jojo in another one of his giant mecha suits, looming over them with a maniacal grin on his ugly face.

 ** _"MOJO JOJO!._**..'Blossom and Bubbles shouted in union as they glared at their most recurring enemy.

"Yes, it is I, Mojo Jojo...Here to assist the RowdyRuff boys...Using both my new Powerpuff girl pulverizing machine and with the help of Buttercup, we, **_TOGETHER,_** shall take the Powerpuff girls down and then take over the **_WORLD!_** _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_..."Mojo Jojo let out.

"A little too late Mojo..."Blossom shouted to the green monkey who blinked in confusion.

"What are you saying?...'Mojo asked until he finally noticed what was on the battle field.

He saw the Rowdyruff boys unconscious in a crater and Buttercup is unconscious and in the Professors arms, but Bubbles and Blossom are still active and glaring at him in annoyance.

"Oh...Well..No matter...I will still defeat you!..."Mojo said.

Bubbles and Blossom then proceed to quickly thrash Mojo's new mecha, shredding it to pieces until it finally blew up, with the maniacal monkey still inside it. The blast sent Mojo going up in the air and fast!

 ** _"CCCCUUUURRRRRSSSSEEEESSSSS!._**...'Mojo shouted as he found himself _ONCE AGAIN_ , being sent flying far and far away until he was out of sight.

"Shouldn't we go and get him?..."Bubbles asked Blossom.

"We'll deal with him later...Let's get the Rowdyruff boys first...'Blossom said.

However, when everybody got to the crater when the boys were, they were surprised and horrified to see that it was empty...the boys were gone!?

"Where did the Rowdyruff boys go?!...'Blossom exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, I was watching over Buttercup..."The Professor said.

"So were we...'The Mayor said on his and Ms. Bellums behalf.

"Hey, there they go..."Bubbles shouted as they saw the three evil boys flying away from the battle field and fast too before they were out of sight.

"No! We were so close!...'Blossom said as she mentally cursed her bad luck.

She couldn't believe that after all of that trouble, the Rowdyruff boys managed to get away yet again! However, before she could complain, she suddenly heard a groaning coming from Buttercup and she and Bubbles went to tend to her suffering sister.

"Buttercup!...'Blossom said as she watched her sister weakly open her eyes and groan in pain, as if she was still recovering from an injury.

"What happened? Where am I?..." Buttercup questioned as she regained her senses.

She then realized that she was in the Professors arms and he is wearing his old Powerprof suit, and she noticed that he is sporting a lot of bruises now, as were Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup was silent until memories came back to her. The end result is Buttercup actually looking sad and guilty, which is a rare look from the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff girls.

Buttercup was silent when everybody was looking at her and she even looked like she was about to cry...though all she did is suddenly hold on to the Professor, burring her face with his suit, though everybody could hear her emotions she's trying hard to keep down...though she did let out this.

"I'm sorry..."Buttercup let out as she continued to cling to the Professor, who was hugging her the way only a father would. Blossom and Bubbles smiled and soon joined in the hug, as did the Mayor and Ms. Bellum as well.

'There, there honey...everything is alright now..."The Professor said to his daughter, just happy that she is safe now.

The dark haired Powerpuff girl didn't need to ask for forgiveness, because she already had it because her family and friends knew that she never meant to do any of those bad things that she did and they also know that she is now back to her normal self and that's enough for them. The family continued to embrace the green eyed girl, who at last is reunited with those who _truly_ loved and missed her greatly.

What matters the most is that Buttercup is back to her old self again and she is where she truly belongs now.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _Back to normal_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Traverse The Portal:** Yeah, us too... **  
**

 **Sadistic Ayala:** Uh...Sorry but no...Anyway I hope this chapter will do...

 **Tommy255:** THIS happens...and despite getting along, the boys ARE bad guys and they had it coming...

 **Invader Johnny:** You were sure right about that one!

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	13. Back to normal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ ** _Back to normal_**

After the entire battle, the girls, Professor, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum decided to go back to the Utonium home. They are now currently in the living room and the Professor is still in the middle of examining Buttercup, who thankfully is not injured and truly is back to normal, no worse for wear...

At least, _physically..._

After a while, everyone began to discuss over the events of what happened and Buttercup still looked so troubled and guilty for what she had done under her amnesia.

"I'm so humiliated...'Buttercup muttered in shame.

Everybody heard this, and they knew what she is referring to,and she isn't done yet...

"I can't believe it...I actually was with those Rowdyruff boys...and I attacked you guys with them..."Buttercup said, still looking ashamed with herself, and in horror over what she had nearly done.

Everyone could only sent her a sympathetic look after she said that, most especially Professor Utonium.

"None of this is your fault, Buttercup...'Blossom said with sympathy.

"Yeah, you weren't yourself..."Bubbles said.

"But...But I almost...I almost-...'Buttercup couldn't even finish that sentence, like she is still in shock by the actions she committed while she was under amnesia.

The Professor saw his and sighed, knowing that his daughter is truly guilty over her actions, even though she had no control and didn't understand what she was doing at the time.

 _"Shuuush..._ Don't be sad, honey...it's alright now..."The Professor said in a gentle voice, as he held his guilt ridden daughter close once again.

Blossom and Bubbles got close too.

"Now listen Buttercup, we are alright now...I know you weren't being yourself...Those nasty Rowdyruff boys took advantage of you, filling your head with all kinds of bad stuff...but it's all over now and what matters is that we are all safe and together again..."The Professor said.

"But I still hurt you guys...and I did all of those bad stuff with them..." Buttercup said, not even daring to look at him anymore.

Blossom, however, is having none of it.

"Okay Buttercup, listen here...the bad guys in this story are the Rowdyruff boys, they were the ones who made you lose your memory and told lies to you in order to get you to believe that you were as vile and nasty as they are, but you're back to normal now, you saved the Professor and you ended up giving those ruff's the beating of their lives...what matters now is that you are back to normal and that's enough for us...'Blossom said.

She managed to finally succeed in making her green eyed sister smile, if only for a bit...

"But...amnesia or not, I still stole and broke a lot of stuff..."Buttercup pointed out.

However, this time, it was the Mayor who spoke up...

"Now, now...Buttercup, don't worry, I know you'd never really try to hurt us or commit a crime...and don't worry, everything bad that has happen, I'm going to add to the Rowdyruff boys yellow sheets...Like Blossom said, this whole thing was their fault anyway...'The Mayor said to the little girl, who looked surprise by what he said.

Buttercup was silent but nodded, feeling relieved that she won't have her name marred by having a criminal record...but it didn't make her guilt go away, not in the slightest. Bubbles noticed the silence and she was the one who knew what is still on her guilt feeling sister's mind.

"It's okay Buttercup, we know you'd never try to hurt us like that...'Bubbles said as she gabbed her hand.

"Yeah, we're just glad that you are back to your old self..."Blossom said as she took her other hand.

Buttercup smiled before she looked thoughtful...

"Did I really beat up all three of the Rowdyruff boys on my own?..."Buttercup asked and the girls nodded in excitement.

"Yes, you did, it was so amazing...'Blossom said with a large smile.

"Uh huh! You were all _**"pow"**_ and _**"pow"..."**_ Bubbles said as she pretended to throw some punches, causing Blossom to giggles.

"You really did a number on them, you gave Butch what was probably the worst purple nurples in history?..." Blossom said as she giggled.

"Really?...'Buttercup said with interest.

"And you gave Brick the biggest wedgie I have ever seen...'Bubbles said in between her giggles...

"Not to mention the wet willies you gave Boomer before we decided to jump in and help you beat them around...'Blossom said.

Buttercup's pleased smile soon turned into a frustrated frown on her face.

'Why can't I remember that?.."Buttercup said.

She remember that she felt _**angry...REALLY**_ angry but it had all been a blur...

" You really don't remember about your time with the boys?...'Blossom asked.

Buttercup looked like she was trying to think hard, only for a frustrated look to form on her face..

"It's weird...I remember some stuff but not all of it...it's kind of blurry...like I'm forgetting some parts...I remember fighting the boys...and then some stuff...It's so weird...'Buttercup said.

"It could be that your last power boost had something to do with it...you overexerted your powers and it might have had some slight side effects...'The Professor theorized.

Buttercup thought about it and decided that it made as much sense as anything else that has happened lately...

"What exactly do you remember?...'Bubbles asked.

Buttercup thought about it and frowned, it's so weird but she could remember that she and the boys were at Mojo's lab, and for whatever reasons...she remembered that she was...having _fun?_

 _Her?_ Having _**fun**_ with the Rowdyruff Boys?!

"It's...it's still pretty blurry..." Buttercup said quickly, not wanting to admit to her sisters anything...

At least yet, anyway...

Bubbles, Blossom and the other's didn't try to push and just moved along the conversation...

"Either way, it stinks that those losers still got away...'Buttercup muttered with her arms crossed, still feeling anger over what they nearly made her do.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time...'Blossom said in an encouraging way.

"And even if they got away, I doubt those Rowdyruff boys are going to forget this day...ever..."Bubbles giggled, causing everyone else to laugh..

All but Buttercup at least, as she is now staring at a nearby window, still with a thoughtful look on her face...

While some of her memories of the entire day and the previous were gone, she could still remember some moments with those Rowdyruff boys, moments that really confused her!

Memories of eating ice cream, having burp offs and playfully wrestling each other, along with dancing to loud music and just messing with the other...those memories she could still remember...

It's so weird but...it was almost like she and the Ruff's _were_ friends or something.

 _"I wonder...Oh! What am I thinking?!.._.'Buttercup shook her head angrily as she tried to make those thoughts go away.

She is _**not** friends_ with those Rowdyruff boys and she never will be. They are villains, jerks and creeps who only used her to try and destroy her own family. They aren't friends and they never will be!

Though Buttercup wondered why thinking of that...made a strange, _empty_ feeling form at the pt of her stomach.

The Professor and the other's noticed her silence and uneasy look.

"Buttercup? Are you alright?...'Professor asked his dark haired daughter, who snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, I will be Professor...it's...it's just been a long day...'She said lamely, but the Professor sent her an understanding look.

"I know honey...but like I said, it's all over now and all that matters is that we are all together again...'The Professor said, making a smile appear on her face.

One that the Professor is happy to see. There was a time during this day, that he was worried that he'd never see this little smile ever again...Boy, is he glad that he was wrong.

"Well, sweetie...it's getting late and we all had a really long day...why don't we go order some pizzas?...'The Professor said, causing the girls to look happy at that.

"That's a great idea, Professor..."Blossom said.

"Yeah..." Bubbles said.

Buttercup nodded her head...

"Would you and Ms. Bellum like to stay as well, Mayor?...'The Professor offered, for the sake of being polite to his friends.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, Professor..."The Mayor said enthusiastically... "Oh, but make sure my half of the Pizza has pickles on it...'He said, causing the others to laugh.

"Sure...'The Professor said before he turned to his little, green eyed daughter

"Sure Professor, Pizza sounds good..." Buttercup said, finally feeling calm with herself.

But her father-figure apparently isn't done yet...

"Anyway Buttercup, while we wait...they are showing a repeat of last night's Cage Brawl on TV, and I was thinking we could all watch that as a family together...'The Professor said, surprising his little girls in the process.

"You mean it, Professor?...'Buttercup asked in shock.

"Yeah, I think you have been through enough as it is..."The Professor said as he handed her the remote.

The creator/father of the girls soon went to the phone to go order some pizza's and Buttercup could only smile, feeling something so...happy inside of her.

She is back with her family, she knows who she really is and she is at peace with herself...though she still tried to ignore any thoughts regarding the Rowdyruff boys. Any suppose _ **"fun"**_ they had during her amnesia, it didn't matter since they were just tricking her into trusting them and doing their dirty work.

It wasn't real...

Before Buttercup could ponder more over it, she saw her sister's waiting for her on the couch. Buttercup floated there and is now sitting between them, and they are both smiling widely at her... Which made the usually tough, sourly girl smile at them too...

"It's good to have you back, Buttercup..."Blossom said, feeling happy right now.

Buttercup is home again, safe, sane and healthy and most of all, good as well. Back with the family and friends who love her and have missed her so much and who would make sure that nothing like this ever happens again. The Professor soon came back, and the entire family, plus the Mayor and Ms. Bellum surrounded the television as they watched the television show and Buttercup made sure she sat close to her father and her sisters, as they watched her favorite show in peace and the little green Powerpuff girl decide to let her confusion go for the time being.

What matters is that her memroy is back, she knows who she is and she is home with her family whom she loves and who loves her too...

She's back where she belongs now...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The Rowdyruff girl_

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **MidnightMasks:** I do too...

 **Crager69:** I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, I tried my best for this one as well...

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe but in Buttercup's defense, she was so deep in her " _super mode"_ that she was doing basically everything on instinct, just wanting to cause as much damage on her enemies as possible...

 **Traverse The Portal:** We'll see them again in the next chapter...

 **Beep:** As sad as it is, Buttercup is still anary that they used her against her own family...Though next chapter will feature the boys. ...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff girls or any of the characters. The Powerpuff girls is the property of Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

 **The Rowdyruff girl**

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ ** _Epilogue_**

As Buttercup rejoined her family, the Rowdyruff boys , having managed to escape being captured by their enemies, we're once again at Mojo's observatory, but they didn't get out of he battle scott free either. They were beaten, Brick is now sporting a black eye and is still seating from the wedgie Buttercup gave him, Boomer is missing a couple of teeth and his arms still ache greatly and Butch has some bruises and his chest still hurts as well. Not to mention that their new jackets were destroyed beyond recondition after the girls used the round shot attack against them.

"We lost..."Boomer said simply upon entering, much to the irritation of Brick.

 _ **"SHUT UP!..."**_ Brick shouted as he smacked him for that comment.

"Well, we did...or did that _wedgie_ mess up your memory. .."Boomer shouted.

Brick roared angrily and lunged at him, causing a brief fight between the two, before Brick ended it due to still feeling a little sore from that last attack from their enemies.

Brick is growling in anger, unable to believe that hey failed to beat their enemies once again, and all because of that pesky Buttercup. He couldn't believe that he almost accepted her as one of the gang, that he thought that she almost seemed...well... _cool..._

It was a mistake that cost him. His body is injured and so is his pride, and that made him, very angry at the mere thought of her and what she put hem through. His plan was ruined and everything they did, getting so close to a...a _girl..._ it was all for nothing!

They should have ended her when they had the chance!

"The puffs may have gotten lucky today but next time it will be different..."Brick said while Boomer is still smarting a little from his hits.

Though Brick isn't done speaking, as he is still angry over his loss and is still spring venom...

"Stupid powderpuff ...I mean...what _lame_ attacks...Pulverizing purple nurples, Wicked wet willies and Colossal wedgies. ..is that he best she could come up with?..."Brick scoffed but the others could tell he is just speaking out of hurt pride.

"They were awesome..."Butch admitted in a strange tone, getting the attention of his brothers.

He had been quiet for for the the entire flight and didn't even make a sound since they entered the observatory. Boomer blinked in confusion at what he just said and Brick just sent him a glare at that...Before they could bug him about that, the door was kicked open by a somewhat battered and angry looking Mojo Jojo, who angrily marched in the scene. ..

"Grrr...Curses. ..."Mojo said upon entering and soon his eyes narrowed when he saw the boys...

"I see that you three came back and that those girls are still existing, which means they haven't been destroyed..."Mojo said angrily.

"Not now Monkey Breath, I ain't in the mood..."Brick said in angry voice but Mojo didn't seem to listen.

"If you boys had only stuck with my genius plan, we would have been rid of those wretched Powerpuff girls by now, but you didn't listen to me, disobeyed me and and flat out ignored me, and in doing so, you allowed those girls to be victorious once again!..."Mojo shouted, and Brick got angrier at what he is saying...

Mojo didn't notice and just kept speaking in his annoying, long winded way.

"Now listen here son's , _we_ are going to think up our revenge, and this time, _**you**_ will listen to me and _you_ shall not fail...the four of us will take down those accursed Powerpuff girls and _**YOU** **THREE**_ will listen and get it _right_ this time and-..."Mojo continued his long winded ranting, unaware of how much he is irritating Brick right now.

The red haired boy gritted his teeth as he felt his temper is about to flare. The anger and humiliation from the failed plot made him mad and Mojo is making it worse! Brick found his obnoxious attempts to boss them around, muscle in on their plans and blaming them for how it turned out to be the straw that broke the camel's back! While Mojo is still yapping, Brick turned to Boomer since he was closest and told him what to do. Both the red haired boy and blonde boy suddenly grab Mojo by is arms, making him stop his speech making and realize what is happening.

"What are you doing? Unhand me at once!..."Mojo shouted but Brick and Boomer ignored him, and Mojo gulped when he saw he boys drag him outside.

He had a bad feeling he knows where this is going...

"Oh no..."He muttered as the blonde and red haired boys held him tightly.

" _ **READY!AIM !FIRE!..."**_ Brick shouted as he and Boomer used their super strength and speed to send Mojo flying far...yet again...

" _ **NNNNOOOOOTTTTT AAAGGGGGGAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!..."**_ Mojo shouted as he _ONCE AGAIN_ found himself being sent flying to great distance and would soon meet a not - so very soft landing...

As Boomer and Brick got rid of Mojo again, Butch stayed behind and pulled something out of his pocket...

It's the photo he had taken earlier today, the one with him, his brothers and Buttercup and they were all laughing and making funny faces at the camera. Butch is standing right next to Buttercup in the photo and she still looked so rough...and tough and... _cool..._

"I guess...you really _aren't_ meant to be a bad guy..."Butch said, though if anyone heard him...well, they would have noticed that he almost sounded a little...

Sad...yeah, sad and a little disappointed...almost as if he is going to _miss_ the green eyed girl who got to spend such a brief amount of time with...

"Butch, come on...let's at least see if there's any more grub to take around here..."Brick shouted after he sent Mojo flying.

Butch flinched when he heard Brick's shouting, and the green eyed ruff quickly put the picture back in his pocket, since he figured his brothers would just get the wrong idea.. The green eyed boy soon went to rejoin his brothers, who are already eating and trying to think of new ways to cause trouble and plan revenge, yet again...and all the while, the picture is still safe inside Butch's pocket.

"Oh dear...it's actually kind of sad, really but no true friendship can be forged from lies and tricks ...it's just not how it works..."The narrator said after seeing Butch's actions, almost feeling sorry for him...

He, however, quickly snapped out of it and did his usual thing...

"Anyway...Once again, the day has been saved ...thanks to the _unforgetable_ Powerpuff girl's! ..."The narrator continued as the story came to a close

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, a little bit of a downer on the boys side but remember, they _ARE_ the bad guys here...

* * *

 **Announcement:** Be sure to check out my new PPG story:

 _ **Take me OUT of the ballgame:**_ Boomer, tired of the same routine and wanting more out of life, leaves the Rowdyruff boys to pursue his dream of being a big, baseball star, much to the disapproval of Brick and Butch.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny :** You were right about one thing, Brick was only upset due to losing the fight and the others, especially Butch, even thought he won't admit t, he's upset since he lost his friend. It's hard but Buttercup belongs with her family and on the side of good...

 **Craiger69 :** Wow, well firstly, I want to say thank you, I am very pleased to know how much you enjoy my story. Yes, I do have some PPG ideas I plan on making in the future, so stay tuned. Also, it's okay, I don't mind hearing our comments , feel free at any time :)

 **Traverse The Portal :** It is sad but hey, maybe the future has something in store for them. ..you never know ;)

 **Tommy255:** Sorry, but you saw how it ended here...hope you still enjoyed it...

 **TheEarthTiger :**

1) Sorry but this is as long as it's gonna get.

2) I'm glad you enjoyed the show .

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
